A Murder in Leather
by bubbles1993
Summary: A young woman's body is found beaten and abused in a park so naturally Lucifer and Chloe are on the case. This murder gets even more interesting once the life behind the victim is revealed, putting Chloe in the awkward position of having Lucifer take the lead. She soon finds out she might be over her head with not only the case but her unspoken feelings toward Lucifer.
1. The Body in the Park

**Hello readers! This is my first time writing any form of fan fiction so please leave comments and let know how I'm doing.**

* * *

Lucifer awoke that morning with another conquest under his sheets. Crawling out of bed and reaching for his robe, he corrected himself, there were three. But when you're the devil and your business is desire, you tend to lose track.

He walked over to his bar and poured a scotch before wandering to his balcony. He started to drift in thought before he heard the elevator announce the arrival of someone.

It was the detective.

"Why hello detective, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he said in his usually tone.

"Cut the crap, Lucifer. We have a homicide to deal with," Decker said, striding across the loft towards him. He could watch her walk towards or away from him for all of time. The way her hips shifted drove him mad. "What are you staring at?"

He did not realize that he had been staring directly at her delectable figure. Her eyes drifted to his bedroom due to the ladies that finally decided to start waking up. "Uh," he said with a dumbfounded look on his face, "party is over! Everyone needs to get up! Some people need to work around here." He continued into the bedroom to watch the young ladies stir and grab their things.

"Come along, come along," he said showing them out the door. "Bye Lucifer," they said in wispy voices as their long, flawless legs drifted into the elevator. Without even looking, Lucifer knew Chloe was rolling her eyes with a disgusted look on her face. He could almost hear it.

With his usual smirk, he turned to her and said, gesturing at his black silk robe, "let me change into something more appropriate for a crime scene and I'll meet you downstairs."

* * *

They arrived on scene, the place already swarmed with law enforcement. Within minutes after stepping out of the car and onto the scene, Dan was already approaching them. Lucifer was already thinking of a hundred different insults to throw at him, just in case they were needed.

"Chloe, Lucifer," he greeted them, nodding at them in turn.

"And a good morning to you Detective Douche." Even though completely uncalled for, Lucifer still smirked at the annoyance on Dan's face. He took in a deep breath, "ah, nothing like a good murder to wake you up in the morning."

Dan rolled his eyes as he started to explain why they were there in the first place: "our victim is a 27 year old female. We found her ID on her, says her name is Victoria Jennings. We found her body dumped behind that oak tree over there. Two joggers running by saw her and called it in." They had reached the body and the poor girl looked like she got the shit beat out of her. Victoria's body was covered in cuts and bruises, her hair was caked with blood and it even looked like there might be hand shaped bruises on her neck. On top of all that, she was naked.

Hearing the three of them approach, Ella lifted herself from the ground and faced them, "most of these wounds were inflicted peri- and postmortem. It looks like she was killed from blunt force trauma to the head. From her liver temperature I would say she was killed between 8 and 10 hours ago." She gestured toward Victoria's arms. "There is evidence of defensive wounds on her arms but it looks like the bastard still got the best of her." Ella could not even bear to make eye contact when she continued on to say, "there are also signs of a sexual assault and considering he left no evidence, this ass hole has most likely done this before."

"So is it plausible to say this was a rape turned murder?" Chloe chimed in, her face taut.

"From the evidence I have seen, it's definitely possible," Ella answered. "I'll know more of her story once I get this evidence to the lab and the autopsy report."

"Thanks Ella, see you back at the station," Decker said as she continued to scan the area with Lucifer on her heels.

"There's a special place in Hell for men that do that. If there is anyone I hate more in this world than dear old Dad, it is rapists and pedophiles. Hell isn't a bad enough place for them to end up." Lucifer was fuming with anger at the scene he just witnessed. "This guy is going to be receiving a very large amount of punishment and I guarantee he won't like it."

Chloe continued to scan the scene before saying, "alright, let's head back to the station and see what we can find out about our victim."

Lucifer gestured toward the car, "after you, detective."

* * *

They arrived at the station in no time. Lucifer followed Chloe with his usual swagger, making all the ladies turn their heads to get a second look at him. It annoyed the detective but she knew that he reveled in it.

They wound up at the detective's desk, where Lucifer took his usual seat and Chloe settled into hers. They sat there, making small talk as Chloe typed away at her computer, trying to find out what she could about the victim with not much luck.

Looking up at Lucifer, he didn't look like his smart ass self but instead had a look of half anger and half disgust. "This case is really getting under your skin, isn't it?" She had never seen Lucifer not have at least half a smirk on his handsome face. _Wait, did I just refer to him as handsome? That was weird…_

"There are reasons I have demons do my torturing for me," he said nonchalantly, gazing off into space. She wanted to question him further about what he had just said but just then Dan came walking up to her desk.

"You're going to find this woman's life very intriguing, Lucifer," he said. He had an unusual grin on his face and he never had one on unless something had occurred at Lucifer's expense. "Victoria Jennings was a member of an organization called Alley Cats."

"And why would that intrigue me?" Lucifer questioned, showing no signs of being even slightly amused at the information.

Dan leaned in a little closer as if he were about to tell a juicy secret. "It's a kink club. You know whips, chains, hand cuffs, the weird stuff." At this point, Lucifer had done a complete 180 and had now given Dan his undivided attention. Chloe, on the other hand, felt her face get hot but couldn't figure out why.

"Sounds like my kind of club, are they taking new members?" Chloe smacked Lucifer's arm.

"Can we focus on the case," Chloe turned her attention to Dan, knowing the conversation she had to have now was going to become increasingly uncomfortable. "Well, that might explain some of the marks on her body but we should go talk to Ella about the details of that autopsy."

So together, they walked into Ella's lab to get the full scoop on any evidence she had found on the body. For some reason, Lucifer couldn't help but look at Chloe and imagine her in skin tight leather with a riding crop in her hand. But those thoughts stopped immediately when she said over her shoulder, "I don't know what is going through your mind, but can you try and keep it in your pants for this case."

He tried to sound appalled when responded with, "oh, detective, do you really think I would stoop so low." But he continued to think his dirty thoughts anyway until they reached Ella.

Dan must have already told her about the victim because her opening line was, "well, her backstory definitely explains some of the marks on her, but only some. There were still signs of a nasty beating, not in the kinky way, and sexual assault. But this monster left nothing on her; no prints, no semen, not even a single strand of hair." Ella made the same distraught face she had on at the crime scene as she continued on to say, "I don't know if this is his first assault or the hundredth but he clearly knew how to try and get away with this. I'm going to look through the other sexual assault cases and see if any of those match up with our victim."

"Let me know what you find. I want to catch this bastard and throw his sorry ass in jail. He will not get away with this," Chloe said before she turned on heel and left with Dan and Lucifer following in her wake.

"So what's our first move, detective?" Lucifer asked, trying not to sound too excited about what he was getting into with this case.

Chloe shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she responded, "we should, uh, start by checking out the, um, club and see what information we can gather from the, uh, members." _Well that is one of the most awkward but perfectly normal sentence I've ever had to say_. Then she added, becoming even more uncomfortable, "there's only one problem: it's apparently a super secluded, super private club and you need an invitation or, um, to 'ask Sir nicely'." She gestured toward her computer screen, her face turning a deeper red. "And since we don't know who 'Sir' is, we'll have to fill out their application."

"So does that mean we have to go under cover?" Lucifer said, doing a horrible job keeping the excitement out of his voice.

Chloe face turned an even darker red, "that's how it looks."

Lucifer looked way too pleased with himself, "well, let's fill out an application then, shall we?" He had moved close enough to Chloe that she could feel the heat from his body. For some reason she felt her insides twist and turn, almost as if she were thrilled to be going undercover at this place.

"Who says you're going with her undercover?" Dan chimed in, both Lucifer and Chloe forgetting he was even still standing there.

"Where would you like me to start?" Dan rolled his eyes and was about to say something but Lucifer continued on, "first of all, you reek of cop. You might judge these people because they enjoy a little kink but they're not stupid. On top of that, you have no idea what you will be walking into and if you seem uncomfortable that will most likely make them suspicious."

Dan then gestured to Chloe, "and she doesn't reek of cop or might feel uncomfortable with all the whips and leather?"

"If she's playing submissive, than all she has to do is keep her eyes down and act docile. Although getting her to be docile, especially with me, might be the one real challenge here." He glanced down at the detective but she was trying her best not to make direct eye contact with him but instead, she was looking over his shoulder.

"I hate to admit it Dan but he does have a point," now looking directly at Lucifer, "but if you put one toe out of line and I will personally make sure your life is a living Hell."

"I've already lived it, darling." Chloe rolled her eyes and started filling out the application. She became so focused that she didn't hear Lucifer come up behind her until she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"You should swing by Lux tonight so I can fill you in on what to expect during this little operation and get you some clothes to fit the part," Lucifer whispered into her ear. His breath tickled and it sent chills down her spine. "Don't want you looking too surprised or out of place once we arrive."

He winked and gave her a look that made her insides want to melt.

All Chloe could think watching him walk out was _what did I get myself into…_

* * *

 **If you made it this far, thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. I apologize ahead of time if I don't add chapters super fast. I am a full time student so if I get busy, I don't always have time to write but I will do my best to keep up as best I can.**

 **Don't forget to leave feedback, please!**


	2. Leather and Lace

**Here's chapter 2 for you. If it's a little boring, my bad. The next chapter is when I'm going to spice things up a bit.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"She should be here any minute," Lucifer said to Maze as he leaned on the bar, sipping his scotch.

"I hope you know the only reason I'm helping out is because I want to see the uptight detective squirm," she responded with a smirk.

He looked at her with a little intrigue, "I'm just as excited as you are." He started to look toward the entrance when he saw her making her way down the stairs. She was dressed in her usual fatigues: loose fitting sweat pants, a light purple jumper with a white V-neck underneath and tennis shoes. And, per usual, had her hair up in a tight pony tail.

As she neared him, he checked her out head to toe, lingering longer on some parts more than others. He put on his classic mischievous smile before addressing her.

"Oh, this is going to be a fun project," Maze announced as she walked around the bar. She then leaned to talk to another bar tender, "keep an eye on the place and try not to burn it down."

"You got it," he said before returning to mixing a martini for the rather attractive blonde at the counter.

Chloe grabbed Lucifer's scotch out of his hand before walking toward the elevator to his penthouse, "let's go."

Lucifer found himself getting rather excited before he and Maze followed.

* * *

"So, I've made the executive decision that I am not playing submissive. It's a kink club, not a BDSM get away."

"Come on detective, the only reason I say that is because I don't want you to," giving her a dirty look and getting a little too close for comfort, "open your pretty little mouth and say something that might give us away." He walked toward his bar grabbing another scotch since the detective had taken his. "And the dom-sub thing usually applies more to the bedroom more than anything. You're an actress so you just have to put on a little show."

She gave him a look and he knew he had said it in a way that she would give in. "Fine, but I'm telling you right now that if you abuse the power while we're around other people there, I'll make sure to punish you for my own entertainment.

Lucifer found himself very aroused and wanted to just get as close to her as he could without making her too uncomfortable. He tilted her head up so she could meet his seductive gaze, "promise?"

Chloe found the muscles clench beneath her stomach and noticed that she had started to hold her breath. _Oops_. She took a step back and tried to draw in an inconspicuous deep breath, "let's, um, get this over with, please."

Maze gestured to follow her into Lucifer's bedroom and he called after them, "Maze is going to let you borrow some of her clothes for our little mission." _Well this is going to be interesting_.

They walked into the room and saw a small clothes rack filled with leather pants and tops as well as a few corsets and several pairs of boots and high heels.

"I can't believe I'm willingly walking it this." Chloe started to browse through her options and even though she liked some of the outfits, she had never imagined wearing this stuff.

Picking out some clothes, Maze looked at her and said, "Before you go modeling my clothes for Lucifer, I have two rules. One, you have to wear the attitude as well as the outfit and two, if you ruin anything of mine, I will destroy you. I like my clothes but I don't like sharing." Giving her another look, Maze walked out of the room to join Lucifer, leaving Chloe to her own devices.

Looking at the rack, she felt a little overwhelmed but also a little excited about stepping out her comfort zone and proving Maze and Lucifer wrong, that she could be sexy when she needed to.

She picked out a deep green corset that had a deep neckline, a pair of leather pants and a pair of knee high boots with a 3 inch heel.

After squeezing her slim figure into the leather and lace, she looked up and down at herself in the full length mirror. She realized she did not look "loosey goosey" with her hair tied back. She took out her ponytail and let her wavy, long hair fall down her back and fluffed it up a little.

Chloe took a deep breath and turned the handle. She added a little extra swing to her hips and tried to look as sexy as she secretly felt on the inside as she strolled out of the room.

* * *

Lucifer looked up when he heard the door open and it took all his self-control to not rush at her and jump her bones right then and there. He also made himself stay seated due to the arousal he was now feeling in his loins. She looked absolutely delectable.

Maze was standing there with her arms crossed but Lucifer could do nothing but stare, speechless.

Then he shook his head a bit before giving her an assessment. "Wow, it looks like that was painted on you. Could you give me a 360 view?" This was going to be a fun night.

Rolling her eyes, she did a slow turn for him. _Oh how I would love to run my hands over all that perfect, porcelain skin_ , Lucifer thought to himself. But he only felt himself stir more below the belt. _Okay, man, get ahold of yourself_. _She would still say no if you asked to tear those clothes off and have your way with her._

"Are you done staring? I'd like to move onto the next outfit so I can go home and sleep," Chloe said, snapping him back to the present. Although in the back of her mind, she enjoyed the fact that she was driving him crazy.

"Okay, if you insist. I definitely approve of this one so you are free to try on the next one," his voice now dripping with seduction and want. It made her insides squirm again but she didn't mind it so much this time.

She tried on several more and each time all Lucifer could do was stare at her with a dirty smirk on his face. She could tell he just wanted to claim her right then and there. She started to find it very amusing.

After the last outfit, she pulled her sweats back on and made her final exit from the bedroom. "Now that the fashion show is over with, I'm going to go home now to scrub myself."

"Can I join?" Lucifer said, slowly getting out of his chair and walking toward her. He looked like an animal stalking his prey, with that dark look in his eyes. He wanted her so bad right now, finding it extremely difficult to suppress the feelings he had for her deep down. It also brought up the ongoing problem he was having confronting these feelings.

"If you want to bring yourself back to the present, I was going to tell you before I leave that they already accepted our request to join the club and we received an invitation to their get together this weekend so pick me up tomorrow afternoon and we can finally get to investigating."

"Plan sounds good to me, detective. I'll pack up the outfits we decided on and pick you up around two. Did you grab one to wear for tomorrow?" Lucifer said before adding, "Oh, is it BYOK?"

Holding up a small drawstring bag, "Yes and what's BYOK?" Chloe asked, looking puzzled.

"Bring Your Own Kink," he answered, suppressing a chuckle at his acronym. "I would also recommend doing a little research on the lifestyle so your performance is convincing enough."

"Awkward enough, they said they supply the 'kink'. Clean stuff of course, but members are welcome to bring their own." She couldn't help blushing with the subject. "I'll, um, do a little research then and see you tomorrow when you come to pick me up." She gave him a passive wave as she turned to leave.

Lucifer watched as she walked to the lift and leave for the night. He was really looking forward to seeing her in those outfits again. _I'm really going to be enjoying this weekend._

* * *

 **Hope it wasn't too boring. Comment and let me know how I'm doing!**


	3. Welcome to the Alley Cats

Lucifer gathered up his and Chloe's bag for the weekend and headed out the door. He stopped by in the club first to make sure Maze would make sure to watch over it for him to which she rolled her eyes and gave him a look like "no shit, Sherlock".

He climbed into his sleek, black Corvette and headed to the detective's house. With the lack of afternoon traffic, he arrived at her place in no time. He parked, walked up to the door and knocked before he let himself in.

Chloe was standing at her kitchen counter, slightly bent over and wearing that first outfit she had tried on last night. All the important parts of her figure were highlighted by the tight fitting clothes and Lucifer found himself stirring again but quickly remedied the situation, trying to think of anything else but her body. But with an outfit like that, it was really hard to not think about it.

She must not have heard him come in because she jumped when he said, "well you look ready to go."

Chloe turned to see him giving her that devious smile and she decided she wanted to play along. She was wearing the green corset, black leather pants and the knee high boots with her hair down and slightly roughed up. She also added some eyeshadow that emphasized her blue eyes so much brighter, mascara and lipstick, a color that made her pouty lips look even more pronounced. In other words: she looked hot as Hell itself and getting the rise out of Lucifer that she was hoping for.

He was actually speechless as she put on her leather jacket to match the ensemble; she just looked like a perfect ten out of ten. Her long legs were amplified by the leather and heels, and even though she didn't have the largest breasts, they were still big enough to do that corset justice.

"You should keep that outfit, it looks like it was made for you," a slightly awkward comment but Lucifer had such a hard time not keeping his words to himself. Chloe looked over in time to see him blush slightly which had never happened before. Oh boy was she going to milk this for all she could get.

She walked closer to him as provocatively as she could and said, "I did that research last night so I made myself up for the part," then added after a small pause, "and then deleted my browsing history before Trixie could see what her mom was looking at."

Lucifer smiled, snapping out of her trance. She was almost standing against him as he said, "Well, I must admit that you did a great job at getting ready for your part in this. Did you want to go over some ground rules?"

She grabbed his tie and looked up at him with her bright eyes and said, "Sure." She let go before continuing on, "go ahead and I'll stop you if I have something else in mind."

 _If I told you what's on my mind, detective, it would make you blush the brightest of red_.

"Okay," he started, "the only things I can think of is when you address me, you are to call me 'Sir', not by name." She gave him a look followed by a small nod like she was forcing the motion. "And also try not to make direct eye contact with me," but at that moment he was looking directly at her. "I think that pretty much covers what you have to do in front of others, really. Most of the other stuff happens behind closed doors." He couldn't help but give a small wink.

She gave another nod, "I don't have to like it but okay, I can do that."

"Do that, what?" He was going to get all the satisfaction he could out of the roll play weekend.

"I can do that, Sir."

"Good," he started to walk out the door but stopped and turned quickly enough that the detective bumped right into him. "I forgot something fairly important."

"Something else? What could that possibly be?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He was now only inches away from her body as he placed a hand on her waist and pulled her flush against him. "You have to be comfortable with me touching you. After all, you're supposed to be mine to do with as I please." He put his other hand around her waist, a little too low but for some reason Chloe didn't feel as uncomfortable with it as she thought she would.

"Oh, you mean like this?" And she played along by placing a hand delicately on his chest and another around his neck, her fingers playing in his hair.

"Well played detective," he stammered out, willing his manhood to behave itself with her so close. The space between their faces was almost nonexistent. So after a moment of lingering so close to her lips, he just went in for the kiss.

Surprisingly she went along with it, opening her mouth and allowing their tongues to graze against each other. He pulled her closer and her hand tightened in his hair, not enough to hurt but enough to turn him on. Whatever it was between them was electric and they both felt it.

Overwhelmed, Chloe pulled away first, catching her breath. They locked eyes and she was tempted to latch herself back onto his lips but decided instead to say, "I think that's close enough for now," And made her way toward the door, "you coming?"

Lucifer stood in that spot, dumbfounded, finding it very hard to move his feet. But finally, he unstuck his feet and followed her out the door. _Did that really just happen?_

* * *

In the car, Chloe went over all the details they should know about the place before they arrived. She was talking as if the little scene in her front room never happened, she was so casual.

"First things first, we need to make sure we get a tour of the place and learn the layout. More importantly, we need to try and sneak into their main office and figure out how to get a hold of their member list so we can run background checks, figure out who we need to 'interrogate'." She paused for a moment before she continued on, "your name is still Lucifer but your last name is going to be Banks. My first name will also be the same but my last name will be Williams. That also means that you need to watch it with calling me detective."

Lucifer was nodding along, trying to stay focused on her words and the road instead of their kiss but it was very difficult not to think about. He wondered if she was thinking about it too which was why she was going over everything again.

In the silence that followed the outline of the plan, Chloe found herself closing her eyes and thinking about the kiss. _It was weird. Was it weird? It was kind of weird. Ugh, I don't know what to think. All I know is that I kind of want to do it again_.

* * *

Pulling up to the front doors, it turned out the place was a gigantic white mansion that looked like something out of a fairy tale. It was perfectly designed and from the outside, it looked like each room had its own balcony.

"At least the place isn't in some back alley in LA," Chloe announced as they walked towards the front door.

Lucifer took his place beside her, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist. She felt comfort in his closeness because even though she knew what might be in this place, she was still uncomfortable with what she would be confronted with. She was tempted to look up at him but they were already too close to the door and she needed to get in her character that she had to take on for the weekend.

"Relax, Chloe darling," he said taking her hand in his free one and kissed it gently, "I'll be taking care of you."

Before they could even knock, a man dressed on an all-black suit with blood red pinstripes greeted them. "Welcome to the Alley Cats. My name is James and I'm the host for the weekend. Please, come in." After a moment, another man walked out of the house and James went on to say, "this is Luke. He will tend to your car and move your bags up to your room for you."

Lucifer handed over the keys before they walked through the threshold and was greeted by the smell of leather. The foyer was a wide open space with a small table in the center with a vase overflowing with red roses. There was an elaborate staircase leading to the second level. To top it all off, there was a gigantic, beautiful crystal chandelier that was casting rainbows all over the walls from the light flooding into the room through the giant windows. Chloe was in awe and this was just the entrance way.

"I know you are new members but before I start the tour, remind me of your names."

"Of course," Lucifer said to the man. "My name is Lucifer and this is my Chloe." Even though she couldn't react to his words, the way he said her name made her insides clench, which was becoming a new thing around him.

"Once again, welcome and let's get started with the tour, shall we?" He gestured to the rooms on either side of the entrance way, "these rooms are usually where we will have our nightly socials, which everyone is invited to."

They continued to the room beyond the foyer. This one was also filled with couches but had a fully stocked bar, a bartender included, on the right side of the room. James gestured toward it and said, "Feel free to grab a drink before we continue with the tour."

"Don't mind if I do." Lucifer approached the bar with Chloe in his wake. "I'll have a scotch and she'll have your finest Pinot Grigio."

"Coming right up, sir," said the man before turned to prepare their drinks. Lucifer looked down at Chloe and saw that she was standing docile by his side. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and kissed her head lightly while breathing her in at the same time. _This woman is mine for the weekend. Never thought I would be putting those words together in a sentence._

The bartender handed over their drinks and Lucifer took them both then handed Chloe her chilled wine.

"Thank you, Sir." She took a tentative sip and linked her free arm with his.

Not being able to help himself, he tilted her head so they were facing each other and he gave her a light kiss on the lips, "you've been a good girl, you deserve a treat." Chloe was starting to feel self-conscious about the whole interaction but glancing at James, he didn't even bat an eye at them.

"If you are all set, I can show you two to your room," he said and then turned to walk back to the staircase at the front of the mansion. Lucifer let Chloe take the lead going up the stairs, both of them getting a little anxious and excited.

They walked further down the hall and stopped in front of a room with the number seven on it. "Here are your keys and enjoy your stay," he started to walk away but quickly added, "we want you to have fun but please remember there are people staying in the rooms beside you so mind the noise level, please."

"Will do, James, thank you," Lucifer said as he turned the key in the lock and they slowly opened up the door.

What greeted them was definitely an interesting sight.

* * *

 **Per usual, leave me feedback please!**


	4. Giving In

**Okay everybody, the moment you've all been waiting for. Hope I didn't disappoint!**

* * *

Closing the door behind them, they looked over the room with wide eyes. It was an average looking sitting room: a cozy, leather couch, a TV, a small coffee table and mini bar. But then, on the other side of the room there was a sex swing. Chloe swallowed hard just looking at it. She wasn't planning on using it but it still looked very intimidating.

They wandered into the bedroom, where they found their bags and saw leather cuffs hanging from the bed frame by the headboard and the foot of the bed. On the bedside table, there was a small wooden box. Lucifer opened it to find an assortment of condoms, flavored and not flavored.

Chloe then wandered to the closet, wonder if there were any other surprises in there. Luckily, it was just a normal closet with hangers and shelves for them to use. So she turned to face Lucifer and said, "Let's put our stuff away before wandering the place. I don't know about you but I need a few minutes to process all this." She placed her wine down before turning to her bag.

"I'll follow your lead, _Chloe_ ," he said, placing his drink down and going for his bag. Smiling from the way he said her name, she opened her own personal bag from home and threw her classic sweats on the bed then walked over to her bed side table and, from Lucifer could see, began putting her bras and panties in the drawers.

He then turned his attention back to his own belongings and started to hang his suits up in the closet as well as a few pairs of tight fitting jeans and V-neck t-shirts he had also brought along. After getting a feel for what the other men here were wearing, he would decide on how he should shift the style of his wardrobe.

Chloe soon joined him in putting her other clothes away, the outfits she had borrowed from Maze. With each one she brought into the closet, including the few tight, short cocktail dresses he added to the pile, Lucifer found himself becoming aroused again. _Seriously! Pull yourself together, man_ , he thought to himself. But thankfully he had finished putting his clothes away so he decided on taking a better look around their suite.

Picking up his scotch, he walked back into the sitting room and started looking around. Other than the sex swing in the corner, the room looked normal compared to what his imagination had cooked up. He opened the mini bar and scanned the contents which had higher end choices than in your average fridge. The TV guide was lying out and it looked like the place had cable but he doubted anyone would even watch it considering what this club was all about.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to face Chloe. "Did you see that armoire in there? It's locked."

Lucifer grabbed the room key out of his pocket and saw that there was a second smaller key on the ring as well. He held the key up to her, "Let's go see what's in there, shall we?" He linked arms with her and they walked back into the bedroom together. He put the key into the lock and turned it then they looked at each other before Lucifer opened it.

Both of their jaws dropped when they saw what was inside. First, they were greeted with an overwhelming smell of leather that grazed their faces. There was an assortment of toys: riding crops, floggers, canes, handcuffs, zip ties, ball gags among other things. Lucifer started to smirk while Chloe looked like she had seen a ghost.

"It's weird to think that people actually use this stuff. How does one even know if they would like this kind of thing in the first place?" she turned away and started to head toward the other room again, taking off her leather jacket she still had on. "It makes you think about where these people were even inspired to try it out on themselves for pleasure."

"Don't knock it till you try, my dear, it can actually be quiet fun if you know how to do it properly." She turned to face Lucifer and saw he was examining the black leather riding crop in his hand. Suddenly Chloe felt her heart start racing and found that some weird part of her was turned on by seeing it in his hands. "Want to see?"

She paused for a moment, watching him closely. He had just noticed that she was wearing a leather choker along with the ensemble and was impressed that she would even invest in one. Meanwhile, he had been walking closer to her and to his surprise, she wasn't backing away.

Then realizing how close they were, Chloe moved back a step or two before saying, "Um, no thanks, I'll pass."

"Party pooper!" he turned around and put the crop back in its place in the armoire. _She actually got my hopes up for a moment there_. "So then what do you want to do?" He was standing close to her again, almost like his body needed him to stay right there with her. She felt it too.

Next thing they knew, their bodies were pressed together and the kiss that ensued earlier was repeating itself. Her hands were in his hair and his were moving from her back, to her waist, down to her ass, grabbing her lightly.

Lucifer picked her up and pushed her back up against the wall. Chloe wrapped her legs around him as he removed his lips from hers and moved them to her flawless neck, kissing and nipping at it as he neared her collar bone to which Chloe let out a soft moan.

Even after years of being with Dan, he had never made her feel this way. Maybe it was just because Lucifer was new or that Dan just really had no idea how to make her feel how she did right now.

She could feel Lucifer harden and it only made her more invested in the kiss. She hinted that she wanted to get put down so he took the hint and helped her to feet without removing his hands from her body.

Chloe pulled away for a moment, only to look him right in the eye as she started to relieve him of his jacket and quickly removing his tie. Then she went back to kissing him and backed him up to where she could give him a soft push to make him fall onto the bed.

Lucifer grabbed hold of her as he lost his balance and fell onto the soft mattress of their bed. He grabbed her ass again as she took her turn in placing light kisses down his neck with the occasional nip here and there.

He flipped them over and Chloe got busy undoing the buttons of his shirt. _Is this really happening right now?_ she said to herself. She finished unbuttoning and Lucifer sat up to discard the shirt before returning his hands to her body.

Chloe was now running her hands over his now bare chest and felt his warm, hard muscles under her hands not realizing what Lucifer had in mind next.

One of his hands had found the zipper to her corset which he was now unzipping. She arched her back slightly so he could add it to the collection of clothes on the floor.

Although he had seen her naked before, by accident and only for a brief moment, Chloe was still too perfect to be real. Yet she was here, right under his hands and he could not have been more content.

He started to kiss her, starting at her collar bone and down towards her breasts. "You-are-so-beautiful," he said to her between kisses. Next thing she knew, he had taken one of her nipples into his mouth and started to knead the other one between his fingers, making them hard and elongated.

She had her fingers tangled in his hair once more, letting out another moan while arching her body to remain in touch with his. He then went to her other nipple, rolling his tongue over it again and again.

Lucifer then stopped all of a sudden and looked at her, "are you sure you want this?"

What caught her off guard were not the words but the way he said it. It had the undertone of 'are you sure you want to do this with me'.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said trying to catch her breath. He pulled her body along the bed until her head landed on a pillow. Then their lips locked again and Chloe ran her hands down his chest to his stomach and landed on the waistband of his trousers. She was able to unbutton them fairly quickly considering how shaky she felt from all the stimulation going on. She started to pull them down but Lucifer shimmied out of them and added them to the pile.

He went for the waist of her own pants to discover that they had no buttons so he slid them out from under her to reveal a lacy black thong. He tossed her pants aside and started to kiss her from her sternum all the way to the apex of her thighs.

Lucifer looked up at her face to see that Chloe had a face of pure ecstasy painted on. "How fond of you of these panties?"

"I have other pairs," she said, trying to catch her breath. But it was useless as he ripped them clean off and went to work down below.

He start by rubbing her sex with his thumb before inserting two of his fingers inside her, letting out a small, involuntary cry at the sudden motion. Then tongue was upon her and she found that she was holding her breath, _this what I've been missing out on?_ I don't think Dan knew that he could do this to her. The feeling was overwhelming due to the gap of time it had been since her last sexual encounter.

Lucifer on the other hand, could only think about how divine she tasted in his mouth and how wet she was for him. With her hands still in his hair she cried out his name as she came for him, it sounded as wonderful as he had always imagined it.

"Lucifer," she let out another moan due to him still torturing her with his tongue. He looked up at her and she led his face back up to hers and kissed him hard. She could taste her arousal still on his tongue, "stop teasing. Please," she begged him.

He obliged by grabbing a condom out of the box. When he went back to straddle her hips, Chloe went right for his silk boxers and took them off as fast as she could. He tossed them on the floor as Chloe took a moment to admire his manhood. He was definitely gifted and was almost intimidated by his length.

He slid the condom over his member and moved to her sex, moving the tip right over the opening before she lifted her hips, trying to get him to just get on with it. While filled with his own anticipation, he slowly slid into her, slowly because she was tight from the absence of a sex life she had before this moment.

She cringed a bit from the slight pain she felt upon his penetration but as he started to move inside her at a slow rhythm, the pain was quickly replaced by pure pleasure. He started to kiss her lightly on the lips, slowly making his way down her neck again. This just added to the pleasure as he picked up the pace and made her body light up.

Lucifer suddenly grabbed hold of her and swung her around so she was sitting on his lap. He sunk deeper into her and could feel her walls tighten again around his member. She tilted her head back and let out a loud moan, probably due to how deep he was inside her.

Chloe took her cue to start moving her hips to get their steady rhythm back to where it was. He put his hands on her hips and helped her keep up the movement while also continuing their intense kiss.

Lucifer let out a deep moan as their tongues danced around each other, exploring each other's mouths. She felt herself quickening and felt like she was about to go over the edge. Not too long after that moment, she soon found herself shouting out his name as her body trembled at the mind blowing orgasm that shook her world.

Lucifer followed suit and came, holding her close to his body as he said softly in her ear, "oh, Chloe." She nearly melted at his words as he eased himself out of her and gently laid her back on the bed, kissing her once again. He then shifted to his side, taking off the soiled condom and throwing it in the little trash bin conveniently placed next to bed before turning back to face her. She had that post-coitus glow which included a smile on her face. It was contagious because the same smile danced across his lips.

He felt compelled to give her another lingering kiss before saying, "That was amazing. I don't think I've ever felt like that with anyone I've ever been with."

Chloe gave a small laugh before she said, "You're just saying that to be nice." Then she followed that statement up with, "but, I can't help agreeing with you. I was with Dan for so many years but in all that time we were together, he could never make me feel like that."

"It's good to know I can add another thing to the list of things I can do better than him." She giggled at his comment and gave him a light push before pulling herself against him, burying her face into his muscular chest. She never realized that for being such a lean man, he was actually fairly strong. Then again, she had seen him grab fully grown men by the neck and lift them about a foot in the air.

"As wonderful as that was, we should probably figure out how we are going to get this job done in one weekend," Chloe said, trying to bring them back to the present but in her mind, she really didn't want to go anywhere. She was also trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she just had sex with Lucifer and had no regrets. She had feelings for him, almost from the time they had first met, but always thought she would never give into them; she was wrong.

"Okay, if we have to," and Lucifer made the first move to roll out of bed. Chloe quickly pulled him back for one more kiss before she let him out of bed. He found his boxers and put them back on before walking into the other room.

"Would you mind checking to see if or when they are having the social tonight? I remember James saying something about them when he was giving us the tour. It would give us a chance to inconspicuously roam the house and figure out where they keep the member information."

She sat up and pulled out a large t-shirt from her drawer and some panties, putting them on before going to join him in the other room.

"It starts at eight," he said, turning to face her. "That give us an hour or so that give us a couple hours to tidy ourselves up and go grab something to eat in their dining room downstairs."

She grabbed his hand, leading him into the bathroom, "you're right, we probably should get ourselves ready."

"Sounds good to me," he said, smiling in anticipation to see if there would be a round two.

* * *

 **Comment and let me know what you think.**


	5. Back to Business

**Hello readers! Thanks again if you have made it this far in my story! (Especially because this is my first go at fan fic)**

 **I have received some feedback that Chloe's character is starting to stray from her usual personality. I am trying to amplify her feelings she has discovered toward Lucifer based on the episodes before the winter finale.**

 **I am going to use this chapter to sort of snap her back to reality due to actually getting back on track with solving the murder, using the smut as a sort of an added bonus.**

* * *

The bathroom was huge. Not only did it have a stand up shower but it also had a large, marble countertop with twin sinks, a Jacuzzi and a dry sauna.

They decided to partake in round two while taking their steaming hot shower. There was even a spot on the shower wall that Lucifer used to keep his balance while sinking himself into Chloe once more.

They both came almost in unison, crying out each other's names. Then they proceeded to actually take a shower, taking turns washing the other's body and just enjoying the closeness of their bodies and the natural feeling of it all.

After their shower, they went to get dressed for the cocktail party they were going to attend.

Chloe had squeezed herself into a dark purple dress with black laced pattern, which looked more like lingerie than something you would wear out, that barely covered her ass and those knee high boots that emphasized her long legs. She placed the choker back around her neck and redid her makeup to look the way it was before.

Lucifer had on one of his all black suits with a purple shirt to match Chloe's dress with the top button undone to show off a little bit of his chest. He was fixing his hair at the sink next to hers, watching her do her makeup. Her long wavy hair looked like blonde silk and her body looked amazing in the dress. _I hope I get the chance to peel that dress off of her later_. He left the bathroom, casually grazing her backside with his hand as he walked by.

Chloe finished putting on her makeup before joining Lucifer in the front room. "So I think our approach to tonight should be getting a feel for some of the people around here, hinting that Victoria was a friend and if they knew her and all that kind of stuff." She shrugged her leather jacket on before continuing on, "we should also try to snoop a little bit while everyone is distracted and try to find something resembling an office or some please that would contain the member's information."

Lucifer sauntered over to her with that mischievous look on his face. "I'm already distracted," he said, slipping his arms around her and pulling her against him. He put his hand on her face and drew her into a passionate kiss but after a moment she pushed herself away.

"As much as I would like to not work this weekend, that is what we are supposed to be doing." She now looked like she was all business now, "let's get this case closed then we can move on and take advantage of whatever this is." She walked up to him again and whispered against his mouth, "I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

Taking a quick breath, Lucifer followed her out the door saying, "Well then, let's solve a murder."

* * *

They entered a whole new world when they walked into the large room downstairs that contained the bar. Lucifer draped his arm around Chloe's waist in a possessive sort of way as he led her into the room.

Chloe broke character for a second when she went to whisper in his ear, "remember, this mingling is for the case, not for fun. We need to make sure that we try and get information on both Victoria and try to sneak off to find where they keep the members information…" But she cut herself out due to the scene in front of her.

There were people dressed in all sorts of different outfits, some showing a modest amount of skin while others were borderline naked. They even saw a woman walking around in nothing but a leather bra and panties to match and a man in ass-less chaps with something that resembled a banana hammock that thankfully cover his junk, attached to a leash being carried around by a woman in a leather vest, leather pants and 6 inch heels. Chloe wondered how the hell she could walk in those without breaking her ankles.

Luke, the man that parked the car and put their bags in the room, was sitting at a beautiful grand piano and was playing some slow song that was somewhat haunting. _At least it fits the way I'm sort of feeling at the moment_ , Chloe thought herself, feeling a bit awkward at this point. She wondered what Lucifer thought of the atmosphere.

"Well, let us begin our lingering," he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "don't forget to stay in character." He gently bit her earlobe a bit, sending a chill down her spine, before giving a small nod.

"Yes Sir." And with that they made their way into the room, almost making a beeline for the bar which confirmed that Lucifer also felt a bit out his element.

"Could I get your finest scotch and a glass of red wine?"

"You got it," and he went to fetch their drinks.

Once they had their alcohol in hand, Chloe said, "thank you, sir," before turning her back and taking an above average sip.

"Come along my dear," he leaned down to whisper again in her ear, "let's go catch a killer."

Lucifer and Chloe found a corner to discuss their latest conversations, trying to avoid the other couples around the room as to not give away their true purpose.

"Well, Lacy and Jay were no help," Chloe said to Lucifer, who couldn't help but check her out head to toe in that skin tight dress. Suddenly she was snapping her fingers in his face, "Can you pay attention for two minutes, please?"

He snapped back to reality and answered, "Sorry, you are quite distracting tonight." He was genuinely sorry though. He really did want to find the bastard that beat that poor girl to a pulp, more than she probably enjoyed at least.

"Well, we need to WORK tonight so get your act together." She was all business and was not going to take any shit from him tonight. She started to regret not staying focused in the first place.

"To be honest, I think it was a bit hard for Jay to say anything with that ball gag in his mouth." Lucifer felt an involuntary smile spread across his face as well as a small laugh.

"Well, let's see if we can find anyone else that might actually be helpful." Keeping to her role, Chloe let Lucifer grab her once again by the waist and resume her role as submissive.

They walked up to another couple that were having a casual conversation like their off in another corner of the room. Their interaction mirrored theirs: deep in conversation but the girl keeping her eyes down and not talking as much as the man.

"Sorry to bother you," Lucifer started, "I'm Lucifer and this is my partner, Chloe. This is our first weekend here, and if it's not too much to ask, we were wondering if you could tell us about the layout of the land."

The man gave looked up at them and actually had a friendly look on his face. His partner turned to face them as well but kept her head down. "I remember our first weekend here. It was a little overwhelming at first but eventually it was almost comforting to know we wouldn't be judged her for the type of relationship we have." He paused for minute then continued to say, "My name is Charles, and this is my sub, Trixie."

Chloe held her breath for a moment at hearing the name before nodding at them in greeting. Lucifer on the other hand took the man's hand and shook it while Chloe started to overthink. It had something to do with hearing her daughter's name.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I'm starting to feel a bit sick. May I return to our room?" But she actually just wanted to get away from the crowd. She needed to collect her thoughts while also looking around for what the second part of the night was supposed to be about: getting the member's records. After spotting James at the bar, she knew that this was good timing to go snooping around.

"No problem, my dear. Wouldn't want you getting sick and embarrassing us during our first weekend here." She started to feel a tad angry before he gave a small wink and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Go ahead and take care of yourself. I'll join you in a little bit."

She started to walk away and Lucifer turned back to his conversation with Charles and Trixie.

"You're quite right, it is a bit over-whelming but I'm sure we will adjust," he took a sip of his drink before continuing on, "our friend Victoria recommended we try it out. You know, dip our feet in the pool and see a larger part of our community."

"I knew Victoria. It was sad to hear of her passing, the poor girl. She was so full of life. Did you know she was going to school to become a lawyer? She was almost done with her degree at Stanford." Even Trixie added a hint of sadness to her face.

"Yes, I know. Chloe was very upset at hearing the news and I almost shed a tear as well," Lucifer took another sip of his scotch before saying, "even knowing that she would come her, she had never mentioned a partner of anything. Did she ever come here with anybody?"

"Actually yes but I would have to agree that she was a bit conservative about her partner. They would be intimate and mingle with the crowd but they usually spent most of their time in their room."

"Oh, I see. That explains the rare mentioning of her love life." Lucifer glanced toward the staircase, "sorry to cut the conversation short but I really would like to go check on Chloe. Please excuse me." But before walking to far away he turned to ask them another question, "Do they usually have these get-togethers at the end of the night?"

"Yes, it's almost like our version of a social hour," Charles answered. "Maybe we will see you again tomorrow."

"Maybe, if Chloe is up to it. I always feel like I need to keep an eye on her when she's not feeling well. Hopefully we don't have to cut our weekend short."

"Well, tell her we say get well soon," and with that the couple turned back to their conversation while Lucifer made his way up to their room.

But when he got there, she was nowhere to be found. He settled in for the night before saying to himself, _she probably is on her snooping mission_.

* * *

"Jackpot!" Chloe whispered to herself. It took only several steps down the first hallway to find James' office. She got even luckier when she went to turn the handle and found it was unlocked.

She tiptoed into the room, closing the door behind her. It was a simple office with a couple filing cabinets along the wall and a mahogany desk in the center with a simple desktop computer.

 _This looks like this is going to be easier than I thought_ , walking over to the computer and producing the flash drive that Ella had given her from her cleavage. She told Chloe that after she plugged it in, the flash drive would take care of the rest and it should only take five minutes at most.

She plugged it in and let it go to work. Meanwhile she wandered around the office, stopping at the armoire that was similar to the one in their room. But, just like theirs, it was locked. _I wonder if this room doubles as his own personal play room._

Then she started to think about her daughter. How could she jump into this thing with Lucifer when she had her own home life to worry about? She seemed to have lost all self-control and just gave into the heat of the moment. _Lucifer and I really need to have a talk._

Jumping slightly, she heard the ping of the drive, realizing that it was done with its job. But as she walked toward the door to leave, she heard voices right outside the door but they were not familiar to her; one man and a woman. They were whispering so she couldn't hear what they were saying.

 _Shit, I can't hear them and I'm stuck in this office_. But she got lucky as she heard the voices trail down the hallway, giving her the chance to slip out of the office, making sure to close the door softly.

"Are you lost?" said a man's voice from behind her.

Startled, she whipped herself around quickly and came face to face with James. _Oh god, did he see me come out of his office?_ "Um, a little bit. I was looking for the ladies room and got lost. This place is like a maze."

"I'll show you where it is for future reference," and he lead her down the hallway. _Okay, I don't think he saw me. Just play it cool_. "Here it is."

"Thank you," she said as innocently as possible. "But I think Sir is expecting to come back to the room so I'll just be going. Thanks again for showing me the bathroom." Then she shuffled off as quickly as possible, trying to forget that interaction and starting to think of what she was going to say to Lucifer.

"It's been a _pleasure_ ," he said to her back as she was walking away. She could feel James' eye scanning her as she was walking down the hall before turning to go up the stairs.

Finally reaching the room, she opened the door to find Lucifer lounging on the couch, sipping his scotch.

"How long have you been sitting here?"

"For about a half hour," he started to walk toward her, "I assume you've been snooping?"

"Yes," she said as she pulled the flash drive from between her breasts. She walked toward her laptop, ignoring Lucifer's attempt to take hold of her. "I need to send this to Ella as soon as possible so she can start doing the background checks. Then we can really get started with our investigation into these people."

He walked up behind her and started to play with the zipper of her dress. But she stood up and gave him a light push to put more distance between them.

"Lucifer, we need to talk," she still had on her serious face, "a serious talk."

He was not looking forward to this conversation at all, feeling a hint of dread in his heart. _This probably isn't going to end well for us._

"I'm listening."

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading! Leave comments/reviews please!**


	6. Finally Getting Some Facts

**Less smut and more story this chapter, sorry…**

* * *

Chloe tried to keep enough space between them so Lucifer wouldn't have the chance to persuade her into doing anything other than this conversation.

"I think we need to put this," she was gesturing between the two of them, "on hold until we solve this case."

"What's wrong with this?" Lucifer said approaching her. She didn't back away from him as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "But I had something fun in mind for tonight." He planted a tender kiss on her lips and she didn't pull away. She didn't want to stop but made herself back away.

"Lucifer, I'm serious. This is not really the time and place for us to be exploring this relationship," she walked to the couch and sat down. "When I heard Trixie's name, it snapped me back to the fact that when this investigation is over, I'm going back home. We're going back home. To our real lives: me with Trixie and you and Maze and Lux. I think it would be best to just focus on solving Victoria's murder and then have an actual discussion about us afterwards."

He looked dumbfounded, like the world had just been flipped upside down. He found himself unnaturally happy that he and Chloe had finally given into the natural attraction between them. It almost felt like a hole was growing in his chest and it was a very uncomfortable, alien feeling.

"If that's how you really feel, I understand," he stammered. Lucifer understood why she felt this way but couldn't help but look upset. He didn't want to make her feel guilty but these feelings were overwhelming. "Let's focus and talk more about us later." He downed the rest of his drink and when he looked up, he saw that she was walking back over to him.

She placed her hands on either side of his face and gave him another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, knowing this may be the last time they would be intimate like this with each other. The kiss deepened and hands started to wander; Chloe placed her arms around his neck and grabbed at his hair while one of Lucifer's hands grabbed at her behind.

Unfortunately is ended almost as fast as it began. Chloe slowly stepped away from Lucifer and said, "I'm going to get ready for bed. See you in there." Then she turned and walk to the bathroom, leaving Lucifer to his own thoughts.

* * *

Chloe had drifted to sleep before he finally crawled into bed beside her. He had been sitting out on the balcony, sipping another scotch and was lost in his thoughts.

 _Humans are so confusing. She said she wanted to push pause and then kissed me again. Why does this woman have such power over me? And the weirdest part is that I like it. It's definitely an interesting change. But all these emotions are so alien to me._

Lucifer settled under the sheets, chasing these thoughts around in his head. Then turned over on his side to face Chloe and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. All he could do was stare and wonder what other thoughts were running around in her head as she slept, what she was feeling right now.

The worst part was that he completely understood what she was saying earlier. Even though the "distraction" was worthwhile, he realized that the job at hand was very important. Now he found anger replacing some of the other negative emotions clouding his mind. _Victoria, I promise that bastard is going to pay for what he did._ He made a mental note to tell Chloe about his discussion with Charles from earlier that night.

As unfortunate as it was, he forced himself on the same page as Chloe and was ready to actually start making progress with the case.

* * *

When she woke up, Chloe felt really warm but when she tried to turnover, she found Lucifer draped over her body, fast asleep. She didn't mind the gesture but knew there was no time for distractions.

She eased herself out of bed and tiptoed into the bathroom, trying not to wake Lucifer as she did so. After doing her business, she walked back to her drawers and replaced her pajama short with sweatpants then walked out onto the balcony and called Ella.

"Hey you, how is your investigation going?" she said in greeting, a little too cheery for Chloe at the moment.

"We mingled at their little cocktail party last night. Lucifer did most of the talking before I went snooping to get you the member list. When we were together, the people we talked to didn't really know anything but I'll have to ask Lucifer if he found anything out when he was on his own."

"Well, I have good news and bad news."

"Alright, let's start with the good and end with the bad."

"Good news is that several people on that list had records. The bad news is the worst things I found on their records were assault, a minor B&E and an outstanding parking ticket."

"Well, give me the name of the one who committed the assault," and Chloe grabbed for the small notepad she kept in her purse.

"His name is James Corbin. It looks like he's…"

"He's the president or whatever of this club," she put her pen down, not bothering with writing down his name. "This is not good." She thought back to their interaction last night, how off putting his gestures and words have been.

Just then Lucifer stuck his head out of the door leading to the balcony and she immediately held her hand up to keep him quiet.

"Thank you so much for the update, Ella. Call me if anything else comes up."

"No problem! Bye!" but before Chloe could hang up Ella added, "I hope you two aren't having too much fun." Chloe could almost hear the look she had on her face.

"Good bye, Ella," and she hung up the phone.

"Was that Ella? Did she find anything useful?" Lucifer sat in the chair opposite her and looked her directly in the eyes. Even though they had just had a brief talk last night and it was her idea to press pause, she couldn't help but squirm under his gaze.

"Yes and you won't believe who the only person with a record is."

"It's James, isn't it?" Lucifer suppressed the smile that was tugging at his lips. She can try to hide it all she wants but he knew the influence she had on her. Her body always had given her true feelings away.

"How did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess," he started, "I also found out last night from our new friend Charles that Victoria had a partner that would join her here. I didn't get his name but it sounded like they kept to themselves when they were here. Going to those little get togethers at night but would only stay for a short while before going back to their room."

"It sounds like we both actually got something done last night."

In Lucifer's mind, he disagreed considering his plan included taking that dress off and putting his hands all over her body. He felt himself stir so he took a deep breath to get his manhood under control. It seems like his body betrayed him sometimes too.

"Well, we should get dressed and head downstairs. We should see if we can find James and discreetly bring up Victoria to see how he reacts."

"You got it, detective," and he walked back inside. Chloe found that she was slightly disappointed that he called her detective instead of by name, she just liked the way he said it.

She frowned inwardly and thought to herself, _I was the one who said it's time to get down to business._ She then proceeded into the room to get ready for the day.

* * *

They walked down the stairs, arms linked together, and quickly found the dining room. Chloe was wearing a dark blue leather vest, black leggings and simple black leather pumps. Lucifer was wearing a black, V-neck t-shirt with black jeans; simple but somehow looked just as hot as he would in a fitted suit.

It was a buffet set up so they helped themselves to the spread. Lucifer looked to her and said, "Go grab us seats, dear, and I'll grab our food."

"Yes, Sir," and Chloe walked toward one of the far off tables and sat down.

In no time at all, Lucifer brought their plates to the table and said, "Eat up love, wouldn't want you to waste away." So they ate up their breakfast, passing the time with small talk until they saw Charles and Trixie walking into the room. Lucifer put his hand up when Charles looked over at them and the man nodded back at them. After gathering their food, they came to sit with Lucifer and Chloe.

"How are you feeling this morning, Chloe?"

Lucifer answered for her, "she is doing much better. How are you two?"

"We're doing fine. We actually returned to our room soon after you left us."

"I hope your night ended up better than ours," he draped an arm around Chloe's shoulders. "This one had the hardest time falling asleep due to a sore stomach. I'm just glad she's okay, for now at least."

They were all done eating but stayed at the table to continue chit-chatting, mostly about Victoria and her mystery guy. But in the back of his mind, Lucifer was struggling once again with all the conflicting emotions inside of his head. He decided to conduct a little experiment.

While staying engaged in conversation, Lucifer pulled Chloe closer to him and placed a hand on her leg, close enough to the apex of her thighs to be suggestive but low enough to not make her squirm.

Chloe felt his hand on her leg but couldn't bring herself to move it. In fact, despite her little speech last night, she found her self-control slowly slipping away. But she took a subtle deep breath and tried to clear her mind, _I will not give in. Let him try but I will not give in._

Lucifer felt her trying to resist, but that only confirmed that she would give in if he tried. He himself was trying to reign in his own self-control but being around her. The tight clothes that didn't leave much to the imagination and the fact they already had sex, some of the best sex he'd ever had, made it so difficult. He was going to test the waters.

Chloe felt his hand dip between her legs and felt her body give an involuntary shudder. But she couldn't bring herself to push the hand away found herself trying to keep her face her face as normal as possible and knew without even looking at his face that Lucifer was enjoying himself.

Suddenly he started to move his hand around that sensitive bunch of nerves between her legs and it was just driving her crazy. She took in a sharp breath and grabbed hold of his leg under the table, giving a tight squeeze. Meanwhile, they found themselves still keeping up with the conversation.

This went on for a few minutes, Lucifer watching as Chloe fought to keep her composure and not give away what he was actually doing. But then she saw James walking into the room and shifted to whisper in his ear, "James is here so please stop teasing and let's go talk to him."

Lucifer's face suddenly gave a look of disappointment and then he said to Charles and Trixie, "please excuse us. We need to go have a quick chat with James about our," he pause thinking of something that they would actually need to discuss with the man, "room. One of the cuffs came loose," and winked at Chloe.

Trixie giggled and Charles gave a hearty laugh before said, "Say no more, my friend. Maybe we can talk later tonight," and with that, all four of them got up from the table and went their separate ways.

Chloe pulled Lucifer down once again to whisper something in his ear, "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work," then thought to herself _I hope it doesn't_ _work_. "Let's go talk to James."

They nonchalantly walked over to him. "What can I do for you?" he gave Chloe another look that made her uncomfortable. Lucifer must have noticed it too and pulled her in close, making her feel protected. _No matter how much he fools around, I know he will have my back when it counts_.

"We actually had a question for you?" Lucifer started, "we recently heard that one of our friends passed away and not in the most peaceful way." Inconspicuous enough that James didn't even bat an eye as he responded.

"Yeah, I heard of her unfortunate death. It's really too bad, she was such a nice girl," James said with a hint of sadness in his voice, "but I don't think anyone here is quiet as devastated as Dean. He was the one she would always come here with."

"So that's his name?" Chloe chimed in, "she was always private about her love life. She would mentions the Alley Cats every once and awhile but never really mentioned who she would come with."

"Yeah, even when they were here, they usually joined us at the cocktail parties but they were always stowed in their room more often than not," James gave a small chuckle, "I guess they enjoyed the company of each other more than that of others."

"That's what Charles and Trixie were saying," Lucifer said. "Is Dean here this weekend?"

"I think I saw him for only a brief moment earlier. He looks pretty upset but I still saw him mingling with some of the singles that also come to our get together during the weekends."

"If it's not too much to ask, could you point him out to us tonight," Chloe added, "we just want to officially meet him and offer our condolences and support."

"Sure, I'll see you guys tonight," and with that, James walked off to get himself some breakfast.

They looked at each other before Lucifer said with a smile, "I think that went really well. Maybe we can actually get somewhere with this tonight.

Chloe had no idea what possessed her to say, "You, me, bedroom, now."

Lucifer asked no questions as he followed her upstairs.

* * *

 **Okay, I can't help myself: Chloe is going to break character a little bit (again). It is fanfic anyway…**


	7. Can't Help Myself

**All smut, don't judge me**

* * *

Dragging him into the room, Chloe grabbed Lucifer by the waist of his pants and engaged him in a passionate kiss. After a moment, he pulled away for a moment.

"I thought you said no more _this_ until after the case," even though in his mind, he had no problem with her change of mind. "What happened to talking about this later?"

"We're still going to talk about this after the case but for some reason," she pulled away for a moment, starting to have second thoughts. "It's just something about being around you with all and considering we are here of all places. I just don't know what to do about these feelings when around you."

Lucifer couldn't lie to her, so he confessed, "I've never really had feelings like this before." He walked over to the window, having a slightly dramatic moment. "I know I'm all about bringing out the dark desires of people but somehow you have that kind of control over me," he turned around to face her again, "it's completely alien to me but I like it... To be honest, you're driving me mad and I don't know what to do about it."

Chloe drank in what he had said and the confused look he had on his face. "You do that to me, too. I didn't even know I had these feeling until-"

"Until we kissed before leaving for the weekend. I felt it, too, something more than just lust."

Chloe giggled, "You realize how cliché this conversation is?"

His usual smirk crawled onto his face and he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I know."

"So what do we do now?"

"I say we make this situation a little more cliché and pick up where we left off." He pulled her against him and started to kiss her, their tongues dancing together.

Chloe pulled away for a second, "we can regret this later."

"Agreed." They resumed their kiss but clothing was now being removed.

Chloe undid his belt, throwing it on the floor and started to unbutton his jeans. Lucifer was working on undoing her vest, tossing it unceremoniously aside, revealing the lacy black bra she was wearing underneath.

They started to shuffle into the bedroom but, when they were thankfully close to the bed, Lucifer tripped due to his pants around his ankles and took Chloe down with him. But Lucifer smiled because she had landed on top of him. He was also happy to see that she had a smile on her face too and the kissing continued.

Lucifer stopped for a moment and sat up; making sure Chloe wouldn't fall off his lap. "Feel free to say no but would you object to, uh, spicing things up?"

Chloe's smile turned from her usual to mischievous, "what did you have in mind?"

He placed her on the bed so she was sitting on the very edge. He took a couple of steps back then gave her his trademark smirk before gesturing to the space right in front of him and said, "I want you to stand here and then close your eyes." He waited until she had walked over and pushed her body against his.

"Yes, Sir," she said in an airy, playful voice while continuing to smile and closing her eyes. If he wasn't aroused before, he definitely was now.

Lucifer slowly pulled down her leggings, kissing her thighs in turn while doing so then helping her step out of them. Then he went over to the armoire and pulled out the riding crop and a blindfold. Chloe's heart was pounding in her chest hearing him open it, realizing that's what he meant by spice. _You should have thought that in the first place, get your head out of the clouds_ , she thought to herself, _you can still say no to this at any time. You probably should…_

"Good girl." He placed the blindfold over her eyes then said, "I want you to kneel down and then rest your hands on your thighs. Do not move them." Once again, she did as she was told.

Seeing her like this, actually being submissive to his words and being under his control, made him want to forget the foreplay and get on the main event. _Take your time and enjoy it while it lasts. You have her under your spell, or maybe you under hers, so let's see what happens._

"This is going to get a little 50 shades," he saw another small smile cross her face. "Hold out hand."

Holding out her hand, he gave it a tap with the crop, "that's as hard as I will go, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Sir," and with that, Lucifer almost lost it. He was not expecting her to keep play submissive in the bedroom but he wasn't going to complain about it.

"If you want me to stop, say 'red' and I will stop immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Chloe could feel herself getting rather turned on. _If you would have asked me earlier this week if I would be doing this at all, and with Lucifer of all people, I would have said you've gone off the deep end_.

Just then, he gave her a tap right on that small knot of nerves at the apex of her thighs. She let out a small moan, not expecting it to feel as good as it did.

Giving her another tap on her ass, he said in a voice as soft and smooth as velvet, "no, no my dear. Quiet."

The subtle demand in his words aroused her that much more and she could feel the wetness between her legs. _He's really enjoying being in charge right now_ ,and unexpectedly he gave her other cheek a tap. Then after a moment, another landed on her sex but she found it difficult to hold in her moan. Lucifer repeated this several times, reveling at the sounds she made as the crop found its mark.

Chloe could feel herself on the edge but suddenly he stopped, tilting her head up with the riding crop, which was slightly wet, and slowly lifting the blindfold from her eyes. He was inches from her face and all she wanted to do was beg him to take her to bed.

She leaned in to kiss him but he placed the crop on her mouth. "I'm not done with you yet," and with that, he leaned forward and unhooked her bra. Gently he slid the straps over her shoulders, his hands lingering upon her naked breasts and expertly handled her nipples between his fingers, almost sending her over the edge with the overwhelming sensation.

She closed her eyes, tilted her head up and moaned, "oh, Lucifer."

He grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "I want you to see your face. Open your eyes." He showed no mercy as he teased her for a little while longer.

She gave him a dark look mirroring his and struggling to catch her breath, "may I have a turn, Sir?"

"Well, you've surprised me thus far and now I'm intrigued. What do you want to do with me?" But she didn't say a word we she pulled him to his feet, turned him so his back was facing the bed and made him back up slowly, giving him a passionate kiss.

She felt him stop once his legs hit the edge. She pulled away and then gave him a hard push so he fell onto the mattress.

He gasped in surprise and then looked up at her, scanning her up and down at her beautiful, topless body. Chloe was also looking right into his dark brown eyes, eyeing his arousal trying to escape from the fabric of his boxers.

"Scoot up so your head is on the pillows." As he did so, she bent over and grabbed the blindfold before slowly crawling over Lucifer's body, "good boy."

She laid kisses on his body, starting at his happy trail ending at his neck. His eyes were closed so she took the opportunity to slide the blindfold on. He smiled and she gave him a quick kiss, "no peaking." She gave him another kiss before she got up from the bed.

Lucifer heard Chloe fussing with something near the bed. What happened next took him completely by surprise: she was securing the cuffs that were attached to the bed around his wrists. She then removed her panties, adding it to the pile of clothes on the floor.

"I'm not going to lie to you but this is actually a first for me," he started to say, "I mean the being blindfolded AND tied to a bed at the same time."

Before he knew it, she was on top of him again, holding a finger against his lips, "Shhh, no talking." Then he felt her hands caress his body until she had her hands around his member.

All of a sudden, she took him in her mouth and his breath hitched, "Oh, Chloe!" But she lifted her head.

"Shhh!" Then she continued, placing her mouth over him once more and also had her hand around his shaft. She would swirl around the tip and then would put him into her mouth once more. He was completely at her mercy but all he could do was move his hips slightly and try to hold in his moans of pleasure.

Right before he was about to come, she stopped and disappeared once again from the sheets. Then he heard the rip of foil and felt her place it on him before he felt himself sink into her. Lucifer thought her previous actions were going to send him over the top but now, her being on him and in control, made it hard for him to not let go.

Chloe threw her head back and moaned as she felt every inch of him fill her. She started to move, slowly at first before picking up the pace, feeling herself already about to go over the edge.

But the weirdest thing happened: she heard the splintering of wood and Lucifer wrapping his arms around her. With one arm, he grabbed her around the waist and swung her around so she was now underneath him, not skipping a single beat. He ripped off the blindfold and said, "I guess I couldn't resist being in control."

"I have no objections," Chloe moaned as he sunk into her further.

They kept up a relentless rhythm, both of them climbing closer and closer to the precipice of their pleasure. Soon they both finished almost in unison. Lucifer came deep inside her and they both panted out the other's name. They stared at each other while catching their breath, each of them having a stupid smile on their face.

Lucifer eased out of her, sending another shudder through Chloe's body. He then removed the cuffs still encircling his wrists before removing the condom and tossing it into the small trash bin.

Lying next to each other, they were facing each other so their naked bodies intertwined. Lucifer had placed his hand on her lower back and Chloe's on his bicep, their other arm being tucked underneath the pillows.

"So what happens now?" He said, gazing into her blue eyes. Lucifer didn't want to hear the answer but he knew he would have to eventually.

Chloe let out a long sigh before responding, "I think we both know." She sat up, holding the sheet over her body, "once my feet hit the floor, and I mean it this time, we hit pause until this case is over. Okay?"

Lucifer tried to look her in the eye but found it almost impossible as he said, "okay."

She started to get out of bed before he seized her by the wrist, pulling her back to him. "Do you have to get up now?" _Is it just me or did that sound like begging?_

Chloe leaned down and kissed him, hard. This was the most action she had had in a long time and she didn't want to stop either. But work came first, then pleasure.

"Yes," and she rolled out of bed, leaving Lucifer alone lost in thought. What he didn't know was that she was lost in thought too, feeling so conflicted about what just happened. _This was either one of the more foolish decisions I've made or the dumbest. Maybe it's both…_ Chloe soon found herself feeling the regret that she knew she would have to answer for later.

* * *

 **Next chapter will actually be about solving the murder. Sorry if I went to far...**


	8. Rounding Up Suspects

**Just a warning, Lucifer gets a little mushy in this chapter and shows his "sensitive side" (if he has one lol). Hope you enjoy!**

 **PS: sorry to keep you waiting, I got busy with school this week…**

* * *

Chloe let the hot water run over her body. She had been standing under there for at least 20 minutes now, still feeling the phantom of Lucifer's touch, everywhere. Still felt the sharp bite of the crop he had used. _You knew what you were doing so any guilt you feel is your own fault_ , she thought to herself, having a little pity party.

Realizing there was only an hour or so till the cocktail party and that Lucifer needed to shower. She quickly washed her hair and body then stepped out into the steamy bathroom. Retrieving a towel, she walked out into the room, scanning it for any sign of Lucifer but he wasn't in the bedroom anymore. _Where did he go?_ With her wet hair draped over her shoulder, she walked into the front room.

"You know, detective," he said staring in her direction with a scotch in hand, "it's not fair if you're walking around like that when you've just declared I'm not allowed to do anything about it." Lucifer stood up, putting down his drink and walking past her, completely avoiding eye contact and going out of his way to not brush up against her. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to shower."

She put her head down and felt her heart aching, _I want to tell you I'm sorry and tell you I don't want to do this but I can't give in to you anymore. I need to stay focused._

Right then her phone went off, "Decker."

She heard Ella's voice on the other end, "so after looking through the police records, I still haven't been able to find anything useful. Then I decided to run their ID pictures through the system and it turns out one of the members had used an alias a few years ago after RAPE charges were filed. The case was dismissed due to LACK OF EVIDENCE against him and his accomplice."

"What's the alias?"

"The name on the case file is Chuck Bates. But his name on the member list is…"

"Charles Davies."

"How did you know?"

Chloe put her head in her hand, sighing. "We met him and his lady friend last night and then had breakfast with him this morning," she paused to process this information before saying, "he's seems like such a nice guy… Wait, did you say he had an accomplice?"

"Yes, her name is Tricia Bates. They might be husband/wife or brother/sister partners in crime and they know what they're doing so the MO matches."

"Okay, thanks for the information. I'll let you know what Lucifer and I figure out after tonight. Maybe we can get him to slip up on something."

"Sounds good, have a good night," Ella said before hanging up.

Chloe clicked through her contacts and, hoping she wouldn't regret this later, called the last person on earth that she wanted here.

"What's up, Chloe?"

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but we need back up."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll make sure I blend in."

Hanging up the phone, Chloe turned to see Lucifer standing in the doorway and already had his suit pants on, his hair and shoulders still glistening with water. She couldn't help but stare at him: his body was flawless, except for the scars on his back, and his muscles looked like they were carved into him. She couldn't help but wonder how such a lean man could be as strong as he was.

Breaking her out of her trance, Lucifer asked "Who was that?"

"Um, that was Ella. She said that our new friends have just become our number one suspects." She looked down, still finding it hard to maintain eye contact, and realized she was still wrapped in a towel, "I guess I should get ready too." He nodded.

As she walked past him, Chloe could feel his eyes on her and knew he was doing it with longing, not for his usual reasons. _Trust me Lucifer, I don't want it to be this way either_ and with that she went into the closet to find her outfit for tonight.

* * *

Chloe was dressed in yet another short, skin tight cocktail dress but this time is was a strapless and dark red. Lucifer wore his usual suit with a shirt to match her outfit. She had put her hair in a loose braid that fell over her shoulder and once again wore the makeup that emphasized her eyes.

They walked downstairs, keeping a small distance between them before they linked arms and proceeded to the same room as last night.

"Hello again Lucifer," Charles said as he approached them with Trixie in his wake, "Chloe."

"Hello. Having a good time?" Lucifer asked. He must be a good actor because even though he had a smile on his face but it didn't really reach his eyes.

"How could you not?" Just then, a handsome man, whom neither of them met yet, approached Charles from behind and put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, this is Dean. Dean this is Lucifer and Chloe."

"Nice to meet you," he said shaking Lucifer's hand then nodding at Chloe. Lucifer had unlinked their arms at this point and had taken Chloe by the waist, pulling her close to him.

"Likewise," Lucifer said, "not to put a damper on things but we were friends with Victoria and had recently found out you were her partner. We just wanted to offer our condolences."

Dean looked down at his feet before saying, "thank you. It was such a shock to find out what had happened to her. She was such a nice person and had such a bright future in mind but it was all just taken away." He then looked over his shoulder, spotted a small crowd of girls and excused himself.

At the same time, Chloe glanced at Charles and saw him shift on his feet, uncomfortably.

"Well, I don't know about you dear, but I need a drink," then Lucifer just disappeared. Sulky Lucifer is not as charming or fun as normal Lucifer.

Just then she spotted familiar faces appear in the doorway appeared so Chloe excused herself and walked over.

"Hey Dan, Maze," she said before looking over her shoulder quickly then back at them, "just so you know, Lucifer has no idea that I called you in as backup." She then looked Dan up and down, "I'm guessing Maze helped you with the outfit?" He was wearing black skinny jeans with a dark green V-neck, a leather jacket and black boots.

Lucifer grabbed their drinks off the bar and turned around, expecting Chloe to still be with Charles and Trixie but instead she was chatting in a corner with two strangers. Their backs were to him so he didn't see faces. _Who the hell are they?_

Just then, Maze turned for him to see her profile. _Okay, now I'm really confused_ and he continued toward them.

Now being only a few steps away, he saw the attractive man standing with Maze and Chloe was Dan. "Chloe, what in the hell is this!?" He tried to keep his voice low which made is sound more like a growl.

"I needed them here in case we needed backup or make an arrest," Chloe tried to explain.

Instead of even looking at anyone, Lucifer shoved the drink in her hand saying, "You couldn't have warned me that Detective Douche was going to be joining us?"

He honestly didn't mind Maze there but Dan? He was the number one person of his list of people he didn't want to see considering the events that had occurred this weekend. Even though he knew Chloe only had feelings for him at the moment, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous and that was one human emotion he did not like.

"If you need me, I'll be in our room," and with that, Lucifer turned his back on the three of them and walked away. _I can't believe this. Me, the devil, storming off like a child. What has this woman done to me?_ He felt his eyes glow red he was so angry.

"Lucifer, please wait," Chloe said, catching up to him.

He took a deep breath, calming himself before turning around. "I knew we were a bit distracted but I didn't know it was going to take your EX-HUSBAND being here to get you back on track."

"Lucifer, you know damn well that's not true," she said, trying to keep her voice down.

"That's how it feels to me," he walked right up to her and tilted her chin to look her in the eye. "I've never had these feelings for someone; I've never opened up to anyone like I've opened up to you. So if you'll excuse me, I was leaving." Then he turned and left her there alone. She could feel tears well up in her eyes as she watched him walk away.

She took a deep breath before turning around, only to see Dan and Maze standing in the doorway. "Did you see all of that?" She asked, slightly ashamed.

"Yeah," Dan said with attitude, walking up to her. "What the hell is Lucifer doing talking about 'feelings'? Especially with you."

"You don't own me, Dan," she said, getting angry because of his tone. "We're not married anymore which means I don't have to explain myself or my feelings to you."

"That may be true but you're still the mother of my child so I can ask you what I want."

"Let's cool down a bit, shall we?" Maze said coming between them, "if we're going to talk, let's do it in the privacy of their room." Chloe huffed but lead them upstairs anyway.

Once they got to the room, she found Lucifer in the bedroom packing his things. "Will you excuse me?" and she went into the bedroom, closing the sliding doors behind her. She looked at him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving."

Chloe put her hand on his arm as he was folding one of his shirts. "Don't be so dramatic. Why have you decided to leave?"

"Again, I thought it was obvious. You have Maze and Dan here now and you made it very clear that I am a distraction so I've decided to remove myself from the equation." He shook off her hand and went to grab something else from the closet.

He grabbed another shirt and when he turned around, he almost collided with Chloe. "Will you please just let me leave? I need to figure this out on my own and you have two people that will be as much help to you as I am.

Chloe took the shirt out of Lucifer's hand and threw it on the ground. "You're not going anywhere. I still need your help."

Pardon my language, Detective, but bull shit. If you needed me, why would you call them?"

"If you would have listened to me, I told you that Dan is here with a squad car and I had told him to bring Maze so she could be extra muscle if we needed it." She walked up to him, taking his face in her hands and looking him in the eyes as she said, "forget Dan is even here. The ONLY reason I told him to come is so he could play cop and nothing more. You have to believe me when I say that I only want you. So please, just cooperate."

Lucifer didn't know what came over him but he just felt the impulse to lean in and kiss her. Then ending the kiss almost as quickly as it started, leaving her breathless, he said, "fine. But it doesn't mean I have to like it." She followed him out of the closet and he turned around once more to ask, "Can I least subtly piss Dan off? It would make my night."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "If you must. Just don't take it too far." She started to open the bedroom door when he grabbed her ass and made her squeal. She gave him a look.

"What? It was an accident," he said with a smirk and rather heated look. Walking into the other room, he saw Dan and Maze standing around obviously waiting for them to reappear.

"And what were you two up to?" Maze asked giving Lucifer a suggestive look.

"Just having a little chat," then he turned to wink at Chloe, who blushed. Dan on the other hand did not look amused. "Oh, come on Dan, where's your sense of humor?"

Ignoring him completely, Dan said, "So Ella was telling me before I left the station that not only did she figure out the names of our suspects but that you actually befriended them."

"Right. Then we also met Victoria's partner but for some reason he was giving off some sketchy vibes," Chloe responded, "it just seems weird to me that right after her death that he's already here, mingling with other singles."

"That does seem strange. Did you pick up anything else that seemed off?"

"Not really; although James, the host here, almost caught me when I snuck into the office to grab the member information. So I lied and told him I got lost going to the bathroom. But when we got there, the way he said goodbye and looked at me, was kind of creepy. Like he was coming onto me knowing that I was Lucifer's." Dan made a face when she said that but Lucifer had a small smile on his face as she corrected herself and said, "I meant with Lucifer."

Dan did not look happy as he said, "I guess we have our suspects." Then he smiled and added, "I guess that means your little undercover operation is over considering we have to flash some badges now."

Chloe looked down at her feet then picked her head up to Lucifer. Holding his gaze, she said, "I guess so."


	9. Interrogations and Revelations

**Sorry for the wait. I had lots of school work to do this week so I had no free time to write.**

 **Now we have some suspects, now let's start to solve this murder!**

Soon enough, badges were flashed and people being escorted to cop cars. Chloe and Lucifer followed in his car, hopefully to continue their conversation; turned out packing was a good idea.

"Do you want to talk now or later?" Lucifer asked after ten minutes of awkward silence, "I vote now."

"If you insist," Chloe said, "you start."

"I'm going to cut the crap and just get to the meat of it," he said getting all serious, "I've told you a couple times already, while you decided to change your mind several time." Chloe looked down as he continued, "so for the 100th time, I find myself tangled up in these feelings and it's very alien to me." They pulled up to a red light so he took an opportunity to look at her as he said, "and you being so on and off about your feelings is making things even more confusing. So I need you to tell me: do you want to try making this work or was this just a one-time thing?" He turned back to the road, "should I move on from this or what?"

Chloe grabbed the hand he had resting on the gear shift, "the feelings are mutual, Lucifer, you have to believe me. I don't want to put this on pause any longer but we need to have ground rules if we eventually want this to work out."

He squeezed her hand, "if we must." He said with a small smile on his face, "what did you have in mind?"

"First things first, no PDA, especially not in front of Trixie and not at the station," she started.

"But where's the fun in that?" he smiled at her, "okay, agreed. Anything else?"

Chloe shook her head before continuing on, "Second, we need to slow things down and ease into this, wait until after we solve this case before completely resuming everything. Finding justice for Victoria is more important than our sex lives."

She was waiting for Lucifer to say something sarcastic but instead said, "I agree, solving this case is definitely priority. I agree to your terms but I have one too."

"And what's that?" She turned to see him staring at her, apparently they had pulled up to the station.

He leaned in close, putting his hand high up on her leg, "no teasing."

"You just put your hand on my thigh and you're telling me no teasing?"

Making sure no one was around, Lucifer grabbed Chloe and pulled her in close so that the gear shift was the only thing separating them from being right against each other. "Teasing, as in wearing something like this," he gazed down at all the skin revealed by her dress, "and me sitting here, not being able to do anything about it."

She closed the gap further, their lips almost touching, "fine, I'll save the good stuff for later."

Lucifer leaned in and kissed her. Then, pulling away, he said, "let's solve a murder, shall we?"

"So where were you Thursday night?" Chloe said meaning all business but all Dean was doing was staring at her. It was probably due to the fact she was still in that very provocative dress with only her leather jacket to cover her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Lucifer and Dan were behind the one-way glass watching the scene. Dan looked to Lucifer who also couldn't keep his eyes off Chloe.

"So what happened this weekend?" Dan asked, trying and failing to sound casual about it. Both of them weren't even paying attention to the interrogation at this point.

"Oh, nothing really," he said, still keeping his eyes on Chloe, "just a lot of talk and _investigating_." Lucifer gave one of his classic smiles and that did nothing for Dan's nerves.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Dan now had grabbed at Lucifer's sleeve and made him turn so Dan could look him in the face.

Lucifer looked down at Dan's hand, grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, "you don't want to pick this fight Dan because, trust me, you will lose." He let go and looked back at Chloe, "besides, it's between her and I and not you."

Dan was about to respond, planning on using some very colorful language, when Chloe walked in. "Well, he wasn't very useful."

Lucifer gestured to her body, smiling, and said, "maybe it's because you're wearing that. It's very distracting." He wanted to move forward and wrap his arms around her but this was not the time or place.

"He did say that Victoria had been acting very strange that night," she started, "they were doing their usual, um, thing before she just up and left around 2am."

"That matches the time frame of her death. Did he say anything else?"

"Not really, he seemed to be more focused on my chest than on answering my questions." Lucifer looked like he was about to say something so she shot him a look that said 'don't even think about it'.

"Are you two seriously not going to say anything about this weekend?" Dan asked, now just out of genuine curiosity.

Chloe and Lucifer exchanged a look then she turned to Dan and said, "Lucifer enjoyed himself while I mostly stood there pretending that what was going on around me wasn't making me uncomfortable."

Lucifer smiled at her lie and said, "sounds about right." Dan seemed satisfied with that answer so he turned to leave the interrogation room. Lucifer took the opportunity to walk right behind Chloe and whispered in her ear, "way to be quick on your feet." He gave her ear a soft bite then walked out of the room.

Chills went down her spine as she too followed behind them.

It was almost 2am by the time they were done interrogating the four of them. "Make sure you don't leave town in case we need to question you further," is what each person was told before being dismissed.

"Come on detective, let's get you home," Lucifer said leading Chloe out of the station and to his car. "By the way, you look wonderful and very distracting," Lucifer said, "even Dan couldn't stop staring."

"Don't pretend you weren't guilty of the same thing," Chloe said to him as they pulled away and took off onto the streets of LA.

"I never denied it," and with that, Lucifer placed his hand on her thigh and she put hers on top of his. "I wonder if that dress is easier to take off than put on."

Chloe smacked his arm, "no sex until after we've solved this, Lucifer, so play nice and don't be a tease." She was trying to stay serious but found herself smiling and letting out a small giggle instead.

"Ugh, you always ruin my fun," he said sarcastically before moving his hand higher up on her thigh, "but you know that means it will only make it worse for you later."

Chloe swallowed hard and found herself turned on. She tried to collect herself before saying as sexy as possible and placing her hand high up on his thigh, "looking forward to it."

"You know our 'rule' about teasing applies to you too," Lucifer said, feeling himself getting hard.

They stepped out of the car and Lucifer walked over to Chloe, pinning her against the car. "Come on, Lucifer, I really do want to go to bed."

He leaned in and run his lips against her neck before whispering in her ear, "goodnight then, _Chloe_ ," and he gently bit her neck before pulling away.

Something about him actually using her name just made her melt for some reason, maybe it was just the way he would say it. Before he stepped too far away, she grabbed him by his belt and pulled him in for a kiss. There was such a strong attraction between them, it felt almost like electricity coursing through their veins.

Lucifer put his hands right by the hem of her dress while Chloe had wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair, pulling it slightly.

Deepening the kiss, he picked her up and placed her on the edge of the car. He slid his hand up her legs, under the hem of her dress and laid them to rest on her backside. Chloe moaned as Lucifer slowly took one of his hands and brought it to the apex of her thighs and started to move his thumb around.

"I thought we said we were going wait until after the case was closed," Chloe said, trying to catch her breath as he was kissing her neck and continuing the motion with his thumb.

"It doesn't seem like you, or your body for that matter, seem to object," Lucifer said with that dark look in his eyes.

"Lucifer, plea-," but she was cut off when she felt him slowly sink two of his fingers into her. This man really knew how to keep a woman on his hook. His rhythm was relentless, "For goodness sakes, we are messing around on your car."

His hand paused for a second and said in his silky smooth voice, "then we should continue this inside." He resumed moving his fingers.

Pushing his hand away, she took a deep breath and said, "Not tonight, Lucifer. We talked about this," she didn't want say no but knew she had to. "My mom and Trixie are inside and we already half violated one of our rules."

"Fine," Lucifer sighed, placing his finger in his mouth, tasting her arousal, looking deep into her eyes as he did so.

 _Holy hell that was hot_ , Chloe thought to herself but somehow she maintained the small amount of self-control she had somewhere inside.

"I guess I'll head home then." Lucifer helped her down from the edge of his car, kissing her briefly before watching her walk to the door.

She looked over her shoulder before unlocking the door and quietly slipping inside the house.

They got into the car and drove back to the mansion. None of them saying a word as the officer pulled up to the front, warning them again to not leave town until the case was closed then bid them a good night.

As they walked into the house, James turned to the other three and said, "Will you excuse us Charles, I needed to talk to Dean and Tricia about something. He gave them a look before heading upstairs.

Once he disappeared, James whispered, "Did everyone stick to the story?"

"Yes," Dean said. They both turned to Tricia who was standing there silently with her head down.

"Trish?"

"I don't like this," she blurted out. "Vicky was such a nice girl and it was kind of an accident. We should come clean; it would be the right thing to do."

James grabbed her violently by the arm, "You will keep your fucking mouth shut or they will be finding your body in the park next!" Taking a deep breath, he let go, leaving a red mark on her arm. "We all agreed to stay silent and that's what we will do. Plus, it's your own fault you got wrapped up in this."

Tricia crossed her arms in a protective manner, "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, how is that my fault?"

"A witness is a witness, Trish," Dean chimed in.

"Enough talk. Let's go to bed and regroup in the morning," James turned to leave but turned and said directly to Tricia, "Be a smart girl and continue to keep your pretty mouth shut. You're more beautiful alive."

 **Again, I'm sorry for the wait. Hope it was worth it.**

 **I'll try to make the chapter more exciting…**


	10. Twists and Turns

**Sorry again for the delay, everybody, once again school won most of my free time this week. Good news is my spring break is this week so hopefully I'll post more.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

When Lucifer got back to his loft, he grabbed a scotch and walked out to his balcony.

"So what did you do this weekend?" Maze said from somewhere off in the apartment.

"Not going to lie, it was a very eye opening couple of days," Lucifer answered, sipping his scotch and taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"I know you banged the detective, Luci, I wasn't born yesterday," Maze said, walking up beside him.

"How could you tell?"

"Between the wrinkled state of my clothes and that stupid look on your face, it wasn't hard to figure out." She turned to face him before she continued, "You know this is a bad idea, right?"

"Yes, I know, I know. 'She makes you mortal, Lucifer. Being around her can be dangerous.'" He stood up and walked over to the railing, "my entire life has been about torturing souls and running Hell. Being with Chloe and the feelings that go along with it are kind of a welcomed change, even if it makes me vulnerable."

"You're even dumber than you look. No human is worth that."

Lucifer walked up to Maze and said, "Not to deal a low blow but maybe if you had a soul, you would understand. Now if you'll excuse me, I would really like to get some sleep." He started to walk away, "good night, Maze."

* * *

The weekend seemed like it had happened so long ago. It was nice to be intimate again and oddly enough, she was glad it was with Lucifer. The feelings were still new but this thing with Lucifer felt so thrilling and a welcome change to the usual routine.

Chloe finally got in her car and drove to the station, hoping to see Lucifer there but when she arrived, he was nowhere to be found. _He probably just needed to sleep in_.

When she walked in, she was greeted by a sour smile from Dan as he said, "you know I saw you two in his car last night before I had even asked you to your face about the weekend. You lied to me."

"That's because I knew you would react like this. Plus, he and I aren't even sure what this is between us anyway." Just then she saw Lucifer walk in.

"Hello Chloe," Lucifer said with a smile before turning to Dan, "Detective Douche."

"Since when do you use her first name? I've only heard you call her Detective when you're here," Dan said.

"Are you really going to be so petty, Dan? I heard everything you were saying when I walked in and it's still none of your business."

"Whatever," Dan responded, "Just remember that she was mine first."

"Can you two resume your pissing contest later? We still have a case that still has no viable leads."

Ella walked up to them, "I think I might have something."

Chloe sighed in relief, "great timing. What do you got?"

"Come with me to the lab and I'll show you."

All three of them followed, Lucifer walking closest to Chloe which in turn irritated Dan.

"I hope this is useful," and Ella pulled up a screen with another record for James. "I secretly pulled their prints from the water cups we gave them last night and ran them through our system. Turns out James here was arrested not only for assault but for identity fraud and, just like our other couple, had a sexual assault charge that never stuck in court."

"Was it the same victim?" Chloe asked.

"Yes." They all exchanged looks. "Also, it turns out that Dean was actually the accomplice to that crime with Tricia but they could only find partial prints at the scene which is why nothing held up in court."

"So we should bring them back in and ask them questions that are more likely to make them squirm. Flash their case files in there face see their reactions," Chloe said, looking at them all in turn.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Dan said, "I'll make the calls."

As he walked away, Lucifer turned to Chloe and said, "Maybe I'll have a word with our friend James. I still don't appreciate that look he was giving you at that party the other night. He seems like a pretty sketchy character whether or not he's guilty."

"Fine, but you better play nice, "and with that they walked back to her desk.

* * *

Tricia left the house through the side door. She had made sure to avoid everyone that morning. _I have to do this, for Vicky_. She felt like a paranoid fool as she snuck out to the garage and grabbed her car.

A dark voice spoke to her from the shadows. "Oh Tricia, why couldn't you just put this behind you and keep your pretty mouth shut?" She heard someone approach her from behind but she couldn't react fast enough before she felt something hit her over the head.

After making sure Trish couldn't escape the house, Dean and James got in the car and left for the police station.

* * *

Upon their arrival, they were immediately escorted to separate interrogation room where they left them for a few hours, probably to get them over thinking and nervous. Unfortunately it wasn't working very well.

Chloe went to question Dean and James was questioned by Dan. Both detectives worked them for an hour, barely getting anywhere. Lucifer was watching both interrogations, seeing who might break under his spell the quickest.

"Well that was just about as useful as the other night," Chloe said letting out a long sigh as Dan entered the small room next to the interrogation room.

"I got nothing. That man has no emotion in him what so ever," Dan said as he joined them.

"If it is alright with you detectives, I'm going to have a little chat with our friends," Lucifer said with his usual smirk.

Dan was the one to answer, "start with Dean and see what he has to say."

Lucifer strolled into Dean's room and took a seat in front of him, looking him straight in the eye while asking his infamous question, "So, Dean, tell me. What is it that you desire?"

Dean gave a dazed look before saying, "I didn't want to do it but James... I can't... He'll kill me..."

"Oh come on Dean, you can do better than that."

He leaned in close, "you don't understand," then Dean shook his head, "if you have no more questions, I need to go."

He got up and left while Lucifer sat there dumbfounded. _How did that not work?_ He decided not to dwell on it and moved on to James.

"I already told the other guy everything I know. You can't hold me here officially unless you're pressing charges so if you'll excuse me."

Lucifer grabbed his arm and sat him down. "You know, I don't like you very much. I especially don't appreciate the looks you give my partner." He shifted in his chair and asked his usual question

James just stared into space for a moment before saying, "I-I- I can't go through with it, not again."

"Go through what?" was Lucifer actually getting somewhere with him.

James almost immediately snapped out of it, "I don't have to say anything to you."

"Oh come on now. The cameras aren't on; it's just you and me. So tell me, are you really the monster those files say you are?"

"I am no monster! Can I go now?"

"Sure, but just know that if I find out you're lying, you'll find out how monstrous I can be," Lucifer said as he flashed his red eyes at James.

He nearly fell backwards in his chair trying to get up, "I'm out of here!"

After he left the room, Lucifer said to himself, "Huh, usually that gets them to crack... James must be more soulless than I thought."

* * *

Later that night at Lux, Lucifer sat by himself at the bar sipping his usual scotch and thinking about Chloe.

"Oh great, look who's here," Maze said looking over his shoulder. As if he conjured her there himself, Chloe suddenly appeared next to him.

"Well, today got us nowhere. Oh, hello Maze," she said as she sat down beside him.

"Hey," was all Maze said before turning her back and making herself busy.

Chloe waved to get the bartender's attention, "I'll have what he's having, thanks."

"I was not expecting to see you here," Lucifer said, turning to face her.

"Yeah, well, I felt like a drink and Dan has Trixie tonight so I thought I would come here," Chloe saw that Lucifer was just staring at her at this point. "Should I not have come in?"

Bringing himself back to the present, he said, "It's a very welcome surprise, that's all."

"Good, because," gesturing to herself, "this one is in need of a drink." She picked up her glass and took a sip while casually placing a hand on Lucifer's thigh.

Putting his hand on hers, he asked sarcastically, "I thought no 'PDA'?"

"Fine then," but as she pulled her hand away, he grabbed hold of it.

"I didn't say that I minded," as Lucifer leaned in close to her, "But now I'm not sure where to draw the line." He leaned in even closer so his lips rested on her ear, "because I know how far I would like to take it."

He softly bit Chloe's ear, sending chills down her spine. "It seems like it might be awhile until this case is closed and you seem to be eager to un-pause so what did you have in mind?" Ever since the weekend, she had started to feel so sexy knowing how much he wanted her and the power she had over him.

"Give me a second, please," he called to Maze behind the bar to get her attention. "I'm going up to the loft. Take care of the place for me." All she did was roll her eyes and that was good enough for him.

When he reached Chloe, she finished her drink, grabbed his hand and led him to the elevator.

* * *

Stepping out of the lift, Chloe started to walk into the apartment, provocatively swinging her hips. Lucifer watched her, almost hypnotized. He barely heard her when she asked, "So, what did you have in mind?" She turned to face him and saw that he had been staring at her ass.

Lucifer snapped out of it, looking her in the eyes once more. He stalked toward her with a hungry look in his eyes. "I think you know, Chloe," he said grabbing hold of her hips and pulling her against him, "or did you just come here to tease me?"

She took hold of his belt loops and pulled him even closer, feeling his arousal press against her. He placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her hard. She reciprocated, but instead of staying close to him, she back up a bit so she could relieve him of his suit jacket and start unbuttoning his shirt. Throwing it to the ground on top of his jacket, he then broke the kiss to unzip her jacket and slide her shirt over her head.

As he placed his hands around her waist, starting to slowly nip at her neck, Chloe moaned, "Oh, Lucifer," and continued to melt into his touch.

Lucifer lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her over to his couch, lay her down gently. The whole time, their lips never left the others. _This spell she has me under is almost too much_ , Lucifer thought to himself as she pulled him closer.

He kicked his shoes off as she started to work to unbutton his pants and he shimmied out of them before doing the same to her. But instead he slid them off, removing her shoes as well. Instead of going back to kiss her lips, Lucifer slowly placed kisses up her flawless legs all the way up to her neck.

Chloe squirmed under his touch and when he reached her mouth once more, she took him by the shoulders and gave him a push so she was now on top. This only turned Lucifer on more than he already was, drunk on the power she had over him.

All of a sudden, she stopped and got up. Clad only in her underwear, she started to walk toward his bedroom, strutting her stuff before pausing to lean against the door frame. She leaned against it provocatively before gesturing for him to follow her.

It took all of Lucifer's self-control to not jump up and run after her but instead he stood up and slowly started to stalk toward her with a hungry look in his eyes. If she had the power to pull out his darkest desire within him, it would be exactly this.

By the time he walked into his room, she was laying under the covers, with her bra and panties in hand. He was basically panting as she threw them at him but all he did was catch them before throwing them on the ground. All he did was relieve himself of his boxers before joining her.

Immediately they were on each other, barely able to control themselves, they decided to skip the foreplay and get right to the main event. Lucifer reached for his bedside table and grabbed a condom. Chloe snatched it out of his hand and did the honor herself.

Soon enough he was sinking himself into her, feeling her stretch as they became one, hearing her moan his name as he started to move within her. Just like over the weekend, she twisted their bodies so she was on top.

Lucifer was so turned on with her on top that he didn't even try to lay her on her back again like he had before. Instead he let Chloe set the rhythm until she came, calling out his name to the heavens. Then he finished soon after her, burying himself in her.

They put their foreheads together, breathing hard and smiling, before starting to kiss each other gently, not wanting to move. Chloe slowly lifted herself off of him, wincing slightly as she sat herself next to him. Lucifer threw the condom on the floor, lying down beside her as she rested her head on his chest.

"Lucifer, what is this?" She said, looking to his face.

"Chloe, can we please talk about his later? I don't want to ruin this moment with a serious conversation."

She propped herself up on her elbow, still looking his eyes. "That's what I mean. You say things like that and it just makes me think…"

"So you want to define this?"

"I've been thinking about it over the last couple days, especially thinking about the weekend."

He broke the more serious mood when he said, "Yeah, I was pretty great, wasn't I?"

She smacked his chest before saying, "oh come on, can you try and be serious for a second?"

He took her face in his hand, leaning in toward her before kissing her. Pulling away he said, "I don't know about you but I'm a bit tired. Can we talk in the morning please?"

Rolling her eyes, she put her head back on his chest and sighed, "Fine, but that means it's going to have to wait until tomorrow night because, just in case you forgot, someone has a job to go to in the morning."

"Goodnight, _Chloe_ ," he kissed her on the head and they soon dozed off together.

* * *

 **If this chapter is a little sloppy, I'll make sure the next one makes up for it…**


	11. Taking Things Into My Own Hands

**Here's the plot twist we've all been waiting for**

* * *

Tricia struggled against the zip tie. Her throat was raw from screaming but no one was going to hear her with the duct tape over her mouth.

 _I'm going to die. This is it, I'm going to die. Dammit, Trish you should have just stayed away from this crowd to begin with. You should have run the first time this happened and now I'm dead. Why do I have to be at the wrong place at the wrong time?_

She turned quickly at the sound of a door opening. In walked James and he looked half angry, half petrified. He kneeled down in front of her and ripped the duct tape off, quickly replacing it with his hand. He was too strong for Tricia to even try fighting back but that didn't stop her from trying.

After several failed attempts to shake him off, James violently grabbed her face and pulled her close to his own. "You stupid girl! You should stop before you do something you regret." She was about to scream but he backhanded her before she could let out a peep. "Now tell me, what exactly did you tell those cops?"

"I told them nothing! Only what you told me to tell them," Tricia said hoarsely. Tears started to roll down her cheeks but she turned away before he could see her cry. "All I said was that I knew Vicky and that I always thought she was a nice girl that liked to keep things private. I told them that I would see her here sometimes and we would talk but we would never hang out outside of the club."

"Good girl," she moved away as he went to graze her cheek with his hand. He then gestured to the bed, "Let's have a little fun now, shall we?" Tricia spat in his face. James wiped it away, "You're going to pay for that."

All she remembered next was looking into a pair of pitch black eyes, a sharp pain on the side of her head and then total darkness.

* * *

Chloe arched her back as she came gloriously in Lucifer's arms. "Oh, Chloe," he said as he found release soon after. She was propped up on the piano as they held each other for a moment before he eased out of her and sat them down on the bench.

Earlier, she had woken up to the sound of him playing a soft melody and decided to put on her panties and his discarded shirt from the night before and join him. One thing lead to another and now they were sitting naked, her legs still wrapped around him, on the piano bench.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of you," Lucifer said to her as he laid soft kisses on her neck.

"Well, it will have to do for now," she said getting up from his lap, "Because I have to get to work." Chloe wrapped herself in his shirt that had ended up on the piano and walked into his room to retrieve her clothes. _Good thing I put extra clothes in my car, wouldn't want to do the walk of shame into the precinct._

She started getting dressed when she felt Lucifer slip his arms around her waist. He whispered in her ear, "When can I see you again?"

"I have work today and I have Trixie tonight so probably not until the weekend."

He frowned, "okay, I guess I'll just see you at the station when you need me."

After a long goodbye kiss, Chloe took off for work. Lucifer got showered, dressed and went to talk to Maze about the strange interrogation from the day before.

* * *

Lucifer walked into Lux around 2 o'clock, and just as he suspected, he spied Maze behind the bar.

"You were with that detective again last night, weren't you?" She asked, cleaning a glass and not bothering to look up at him.

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because, Lucifer, I came here to LA with you as protection and you know I can't do that with her around. SHE MAKES YOU MORTAL! Do I need to spell it for you?"

"Maybe I like being vulnerable, why is that such a crime?"

"You are a fallen angel. You're supposed to be in charge of Hell before you decided to retire yourself. Now you are some rich club owner. I've stuck with you through all of it and now you just seem suicidal."

"Are you joking? I've never felt more alive," Lucifer now had a slight edge to his voice. "Maze, darling, don't think for one second that I would take you for granted. I appreciate everything you do for me. But running Hell was becoming old and I never wanted the job in the first place. I don't expect you to understand but you are just going to have to trust me with this."

"Whatever, I don't have to like but I can tolerate the human if I need to," Maze said in a not so convincing way. "So what did you really need to talk about?"

"Glad you asked," Lucifer said as he poured himself a drink, "When I went to help question our suspects yesterday, something very strange happened. At first I thought it was nothing but then I got to thinking it might be something more."

Maze now looked at him with genuine interest, "please tell me you're about to suggest something I might actually want to take part in."

"Oh trust me, Maze," Lucifer said, his eyes glowing red, "You and I are definitely going to enjoy this."

* * *

It was almost midnight when Lucifer and Maze pulled up to the mansion. "Are we clear on the plan?"

"Yes, we're going to break in through the back door. Then we will try to find this James guy and that other girl."

"We should probably take care of James before the girl because something tells me that he is the ring leader in what happened to Victoria."

"Whatever you say _boss_. Let's just get this over with," Maze said as she got out of the car. Meanwhile, Lucifer checked his phone and discovered several missed calls from the detective. _I really hope that she doesn't figure out what we're up to._

Following Maze behind the house and prepared himself for what might occur inside this house. At the very least, Chloe was far enough away that he would not be mortal so that was a weight off Lucifer's shoulders.

He heard the sound of a sliding door and followed Maze into the mansion. Thankfully, since it was a Tuesday, there was no crowd or bar tender in the main room. But he definitely heard movement upstairs and it did not sound good.

"Alright, so I honestly don't know what could happen because I've never had a human resist my _charm_." Maze rolled her eyes and they quietly made their way upstairs.

They paused outside the bedroom where they heard the sounds but when he looked at Maze, she had a rare look on her face that Lucifer had only seen once or twice: fear.

"Lucifer, something is not right," she said, pulling him away from the door to avoid the risk of being overheard.

"What could you possibly detect that I can't?"

"Whatever is in there, Luci, it's not human."

He looked at her with a very confused look on his face, "what the hell does that even mean?"

"You know how angels can tell when other angels are around? Well, demons can detect when other demons are around," she gestured to the door, "and there is definitely some kind of demon in there."

"That's impossible. No demons can crawl out of hell unless it suddenly grew wings."

"Well, it doesn't smell entirely demon..."

"Are you talking about a Cambion? They really exist?"

Maze smacked him upside the head, "don't be stupid. You might think we can't escape but we have ways. It gets boring down there, torturing souls for eternity. We need a break every once and a while too. It's not like angels aren't guilty of getting together with humans," she finished, giving him a look.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, "touché," he glanced back at the door, "so how do we handle one of them?"

"Well, it will be more challenging than a normal human. It will probably have the abnormal super strength, quick reflexes-"

He cut her off, "so a lot like you."

"Oh, Luci, no one is like me," and with that she strolled back to the door. "Ready?" He nodded and with that, she kicked in the door.

* * *

"Okay, Trixie, that's your last story. You have school in the morning so it's time for you to go to sleep." Chloe leaned in to kiss her daughter on the forehead, "good night." She stood up and walked to the door but before she closed it, Trixie sat up.

"Hey Mom, is Lucifer your new boyfriend?" she asked.

Chloe choked on her breath for a second before responding, "what would give you that idea, sweetie?"

"I heard Daddy talking to himself when I was there last night and it sounded like he was really mad at you two."

 _I'm going to kick his ass tomorrow_. "Well, I'm not really sure if we're a couple-"

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know. Plus, you're only 8 Trix and I know you are mature for someone so young but this is adult stuff." She then walked back and sat on the bed, "but on that note, I will promise that if something does happen, I will tell you about it, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." She laid back down and Chloe started to walk out the door again when she added, "I like Lucifer so it's okay with me."

Chloe laughed as she walked to her room and pulled out her phone. She had called Lucifer a couple times earlier to get his opinion on something but he never called her back. Then suddenly a light bulb went off.

"That idiot!" She said while walking to her mother's room. "Mom, I forgot that I had to get something done at the station. I'll be back soon."

"Okay, dear. Trixie is safe with me."

Chloe grabbed her coat and walked out the door. _I'm going to kick his ass so hard, he won't be able to walk right for the rest of the week_.

* * *

James had Tricia gagged, bound, and unwillingly tied to the bed.

He quickly jumped from the bed and Maze immediately grabbed for her knives and went after him. Lucifer went for Tricia to help her out of the cuffs when James quickly turned to him and went after him instead. He quickly grabbed the man by his throat and threw him aside.

"Take care of the bastard, won't you dear?"

"With pleasure," and Maze immediately went to give him a piece of her mind.

Lucifer went to Tricia's side, ripped the cuffs off and tore the tape off her mouth.

She started crying, "Please, take me away from here, back to the station, anywhere!" He wrapped his jacket around her shoulders when he suddenly was thrown backwards into the wall.

He looked into James' eyes and his eyes were pitch black. Lucifer turned into his true self and went after the man.

Maze and Lucifer took turns with their shots before they were finally able to subdue him.

"You will never be able to prove it was me," he said with his dark eyes glaring at them. "If anything, I can press charges for you breaking into my home and assaulting me."

Lucifer and Maze gave each other a look before Lucifer said, "It doesn't matter now. At least I can be arrested with a clear conscious." Suddenly James lunged at him and he felt a knife sink into his thigh. _Oh no._

He showed his true face again before going after James' throat but before he reached him, there was a gun shot and his eyes rolled back.

Lucifer looked to the door, not realizing his face wasn't back to normal but quickly changed that when he found himself looking into Chloe's eyes.

"Uh-oh," he said to himself as she saw the anger on her face turn to fear.

* * *

 **Let me know how I'm doing! Comments please.**


	12. Facing the Facts

**This is the last chapter everyone So if you enjoyed, PLEASE PM me and let me know whether or not you want me to continue from where this story leaves off or if I should make a completely different story.**

 **I m going to take a week or two off before I start writing again so let me know.**

* * *

Chloe continued to just stare in Lucifer's direction, "What was tha-"

"Please detective, let me explain!" Lucifer tried to stand but realized he still had the knife embedded in his thigh. "Ow, that does not feel pleasant in the slightest."

"Oh my God, Lucifer, you're bleeding!" Chloe snapped out of it and ran towards him, taking out the knife and immediately putting her hands over the wound. "What we're you thinking!? You could have been killed!"

Maze just stood with a hysterical Tricia, not really enjoying having to play the role of comforter.

"We're not going to talk about what you saw?" He was looking at her with a desperate look in his eyes, not caring at all about the fact he was bleeding.

"I'm going to say that I was seeing things because of the adrenaline but we might have to discuss this later," she answered, binding his leg with a torn part of his ruined jacket. She then took his face in her hands and pulled him close. "I'm just glad it's not another bullet in your chest," and she kissed him. Lucifer pulled her into his arms thankful that she wasn't running away.

He pulled away to take in a deep breath, the pain rearing its ugly head. "As much as I would like to continue, maybe calling for an ambulance would be a good idea."

After making the call, she moved herself behind him and held him to her chest. "Stay awake, okay. I'm right here with you. We can worry about what I might have seen later once you're not on death's door."

"Looking forward to it," and with that, Lucifer passed out.

* * *

Lucifer woke up at home, in bed, and had no idea how he got there but he was happy to see the detective lying next to him. _At least I didn't scare her off, for now_. He turned on his side to see the sunlight streaming into the room. _How did I get here?_

"You're awake, that's a good sign," he turned back over to see Chloe watching him.

Lucifer's face went from confusion to relief and he wrapped her in his arms. "You didn't leave me."

"We still need to talk but no, I'm not going anywhere for now," she said.

Releasing her, he asked, "how did I get home last night?"

"Funny story," she started, "once you were in the ambulance and heading to the hospital, I went to the station with Tricia and she told me the whole story. Meanwhile, back at the mansion, they found Dean in one of the other rooms trying to burn the evidence but was arrested on the spot. Thankfully the cane they used to beat Victoria still had enough DNA on it to use in court."

"Thank goodness!" Lucifer said, "but that still doesn't explain how I got home."

"That's the 'funny' part," she continued, "I went to the hospital to check on you but the doctor told me they had already released you and a young woman took you home, who I assumed was Maze. Apparently, when you arrived, there was no gash in your leg but you were still out of it from the supposed blood loss. So I came here to see you with my own eyes and, like the doctor said, no gash. You were probably too out of it to remember trying to take me to bed but instead I ended up tucking you in." She smiled at him but still had a hint of seriousness on her face.

"You probably want to know how that was possible," Lucifer said finding it hard to look Chloe in the eyes.

She tilted his up so she could look at his face and said, "that would be great, thanks."

He sighed before saying, "do you remember me telling you that I could never lie to you? Well, it's true and the answer has been right in front of your beautiful face for a while now. You just never believed me."

"You mean telling me that you're the actual devil?"

He didn't want to say it and scare her off but he couldn't lie to her, "do you have any other explanation for what you saw last night?"

"Show me again."

"What!? No! If you see my real face, I know you will leave," he said turning away from her.

"Lucifer, please, I'm a detective. I need to know the facts, even if I'm not going to like it."

"How about I meet you halfway? I would really prefer you not going crazy on me."

"Fine, halfway."

 _This is not going to end well for me_. He took a deep breath and turned back to face her, his eyes glowing red. All she did was stare at him, petrified. Lucifer blinked and his eyes went back to normal but Chloe was still staring at him with her mouth open.

"Chloe?" he waved a hand in front of her face, "are you going to say something?"

Chloe looked in Lucifer's now his hypnotizing brown eyes then to the door, thinking about running. But she realized that this was still her Lucifer, with or without the red eyes. Instead she said, "You weren't lying."

"I was not lying."

"So you're an -"

"Angel, yes. You know those scars on my back?" She nodded. "Those are from where I had Maze cut my wings off. That storage unit that was stolen from me, that's where I was hiding them before I burned them on the beach last year."

"You destroyed your wings? Does that mean-"

"I can never go back to Hell? Yes."

"So is Maze an angel too?"

"No, she is actually a demon. She came here with me as protection."

"Oh, okay," she looked a bit uncomfortable, "so I've been letting a demon babysit my child. I feel better already."

"Chloe, she would never do anything to Trixie. Just because you know our secret doesn't mean we are different people now. If anything, you should know that your daughter is extremely safe in Maze's hands. There's a reason I brought her with me and not another demon."

They sat there for a few moments, Chloe had a look of pure concentration and Lucifer sat there next to her, feeling his heart beat echo in his head.

Taking another deep breath, he said the one last truth about her effect on him. "You know how I said you had this strange power over me?" She nodded. "It's because you make me mortal. Normally bullets will bounce off me and the blade on an ordinary knife would break off against me. But for some reason, you make me vulnerable and it's a very welcome change from millennia of death and darkness." She continued to just stare at him. Then he added, "that's why I had to go to that mansion on my own. Being around you can be, dangerous for me. But don't you think for one moment that means I don't want you in my life. You make me want to change."

After several minutes of awkward silence, she finally said, "this is some pretty heavy stuff, Lucifer."

"I'm just glad you haven't run out on me yet," he put his head in his hands and took another deep breath. He then felt her hand on his shoulder.

"This is a lot to process," Chloe said as he turned to face her again, "but it's still you and I still have feelings for you so I just need some time to wrap my head around the fact that you are THE Lucifer."

He put on his classic smirk, "the one and only." He put his hand on her face, "can I still kiss you while you're processing?"

Chloe hesitated for a moment before pressing her lips to his and engaging him in a passionate kiss. He moved so his body was over her. She threaded her fingers through his hair as he ran his hand down her body. Knowing his secret, it felt awkward but no matter what or who he was, it was still Lucifer so when he started to slide her shirt off and unhook her bra, she had no objections.

He started to lay light kisses down her neck, between her breasts and all the way to her waist, right above the hem of her pants. She lifted her hips as he slowly pulled them off along with her panties. He threw them off the bed before trailing kisses up her legs until he reached the apex of her thighs.

He slid two fingers into her as he started to tease that sensitive bundle of nerves with his skilled tongue. Chloe grabbed at his hair as her hips started to move involuntarily. Lucifer, she moaned as the sensation started to escalate. Under his expert touch, she soon came, exploding into a million pieces around him.

Lucifer slid his fingers out of her, placing them in his mouth as Chloe attempted to catch her breath. His lips met hers and she could taste herself on his tongue. But once she had returned back to the present, she flipped them over so she was on top of him now.

Oh Chloe, you never fail to beguile me, he said as she trailed kisses down his torso before taking off his boxers and taking him in her mouth. His breath hitched in his throat as she her mouth moved along his length.

Just like at the mansion, before he could finish, she stopped and moved her lips back to his. Lucifer grabbed her once again and straddled her hips. He reached for his nightstand and grabbed a condom out of the drawer.

After sliding it over his member, he eased himself into her. They started to get into a relentless rhythm, kissing and breathing heavy as they reveled in each other s arms. Soon enough they both found their release and came together, breathlessly saying the other's name.

Laying there with Chloe, Lucifer felt lucky that for once someone didn't run from him after showing his true self. Chloe really was someone special and he was genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. One night stands were only temporary fix but whatever this was with Chloe, it was different and worth waiting for.

Out of nowhere there was a buzz coming from Chloe's side of the bed. Rolling her eyes, she reluctantly turned over and answered it. "Decker." She listened for a moment before saying, "alright, text me the address and I'll be there within the hour." Then she turned back to Lucifer.

"Another murder to solve?" he asked as she returned to his arms.

She sighed, "unfortunately, yes."

"This is kind of stupid question but does this mean we're okay?"

"It's definitely a lot to process but no matter what I saw, you're still Lucifer. It's overwhelming to think that at one point you were in charge of the underworld but that doesn't change how I feel about you." With that, Chloe got up and started to get dressed. Lucifer followed suit and retrieved his boxers and robe.

"Are you going to join me in solving another murder?" She asked as she made her way to the lift, Lucifer following behind.

"I think I will meet up with you later. I have some business to take care of first."

"Okay," she turned to face him and gave him a lingering kiss, "let me know if or when you can join us." She stepped into the lift, "Good-bye, Lucifer."

"Goodbye, Chloe," he said, watching her disappear as the doors closed.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed my writing. If you want me to write some more, please PM me and let me know what I should do next.**


End file.
